


[完结]大明星和小助理（TCB）【长篇】

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 别想了没有拆, 十分OOC, 可能很沙雕, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 惊蜂, 有天红提及, 本篇是AU跟原作无关, 红蜘蛛是大好人, 闹翻天神助攻还是猪队友, 除了主角大部分人都是打酱油
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	1. Chapter 1

1

“我觉得这个情节已经非常完整了，我们要给观众留白……留白您懂吗？我们不能把所有的东西都拍出来……不不不我不是说您现在的不对……哦天啊您听我说……是的是的，好吧，明天上午10点见。”  
惊天雷掐断自己的通讯器，颓然地向后倒进座椅里。很久以前他就希望将来可以写自己喜欢的小说和剧本。现在梦想实现了一半，他在写小说和剧本，可是却不是自己喜欢的。  
有什么办法呢？总要生活，虽然时不时就要面对那帮自以为是的导演们，但是薪水是他坚持下去的唯一理由了。虽然闲暇时间他也会写点自己喜欢的东西，但是从没让人看过。  
经纪公司这次帮他接了个不错的剧。合作的都是大牌，从导演，到演员，都是塞星上响当当的人物。刚迎来和平不久的塞星，统治者也急需一些可以软化阶级矛盾，粉饰太平的东西吧。  
可是惊天雷觉得和导演一开始的沟通就不太顺畅。他甚至在犹豫明天见面时要不要跟经纪公司说一下辞去编剧的工作。  
打开冰箱的时候惊天雷才发现里面是空的。“闹翻天，我的汽酒呢？”他冲里面的卧室喊道。  
紫色的小飞机正握着手柄跟着节奏晃动，小高跟蹬在桌子边沿。“我喝了，不好意思忘记买了！哎呀我凑过来拿蓝啊！你特渣的要反野吗……”  
算了，不跟二货计较。惊天雷转身出门，离超市关门的时间还很早。

在高纯类货架上，惊天雷很快就找到了自己需要的东西。把几瓶汽酒放进购物筐里之后，他看到了旁边那个小个子。  
那是一个明黄色涂装的小家伙，个子不高，头上有一对小尖角，变形应该是一辆小汽车，看起来其貌不扬，还有点胖。他正踮着脚尖，拼命伸长胳膊，想够到货架高层的金属罐。  
以他的身高，踮一辈子脚也不可能够到。惊天雷忍不住开口了：“这里是成年高纯类货区，幼生体饮料区在隔壁货架。”  
小个子带着极大的委屈开口了。“我已经成年了！”  
“哦是吗？”惊天雷不以为然地接了一句，随后就离开了。打死他也不信那个小鬼的话，所以他才不会帮他拿饮料。  
在别的货区又转了几圈之后，惊天雷拎着购物筐去收银台结账。闹翻天刚在内线里告诉他自己要吃掉他的能量夜宵，此刻心情不佳的小说家正急于回家去给他兄弟面甲上来一拳。  
可是结账的队伍却很慢。眼看旁边的队伍已经走了好几个，惊天雷忍不住探着脖颈去看前面到底怎么回事。  
“我说了，这个不能售出给幼生体。”  
“我已经成年了！”这声音听起来有点耳熟。  
“你的ID卡呢？你已经找了半天了！”收银员听起来有点不耐烦了。  
“我正在找！请再等一下！”小黄人手忙脚乱地在子空间里翻腾。  
惊天雷觉得自己等不下去了。他往前走了几步，打算数落这个浪费别人时间的小个子一通。  
小黄人猛地从子空间里翻出一张芯片，兴奋地戳在收银员面甲前。“看！我已经成年了！”

当惊天雷从超市出来的时候刚好收到闹翻天的第二条信息，几个空的食物盒。旁边是自己兄弟欠揍的笑脸。  
小炉渣。  
惊天雷在处理器里模拟了闹翻天的100种死法，一边准备变形飞回去。但是小飞机特有的敏锐接收器让他捕捉到了空气中一丝不寻常的波动。旁边的小巷子里有人，似乎在哭，很压抑的那种。  
红色的光镜眯起来，惊天雷一眼就认出还是那个黄色小矮子。不知为何，在他的处理器还没有下命令的时候，双腿已经开始做出了反应。  
他走向小黄人，小黄人听到声音也抬头看他，面甲上挂着点亮晶晶的痕迹。  
呵，真的在哭啊。  
“你没事吧？”不知道该说什么，就选最稳妥的问句。  
“没事。”小黄人抹了抹自己的面甲，结果让那些亮晶晶的痕迹在面甲上更明显了。  
惊天雷哑然失笑。  
“笑什么！”小黄人显然有点生气。  
“咳咳，没什么。”惊天雷被小黄人的动作逗乐了，他的心情也好了很多。看了看自己手里要带给闹翻天的能量蛋糕，又想起闹翻天那欠揍的笑脸。  
“送给你的。”惊天雷把蛋糕盒递给小黄人。  
小黄人看起来有点方。“为什么给我？”  
惊天雷有点愣住，他随便编了个理由。“本来是给我兄弟买的，但是他得了，呃，机体糖尿病，医生不让吃甜食。”  
“什么尿病？我从来没听过。”小黄人勤学好问。  
“啊是的，在他得这个病之前我也没听说过。”惊天雷把盒子塞到小黄人手上。“生日快乐。”  
小黄人刚要伸出去的手忽然愣住了。他抬起头，像是看到了极为不可思议的事情一样，呆呆地望着惊天雷，因为身高的原因，他的脖子仰得发酸，嘴唇因为震惊而嗫嚅着，却一个字也说不出来。  
惊天雷干脆把小黄人的手拉了过来，把盒子放好。“拿好别掉了，这个很贵的。”  
“你怎么知道我生日？”小黄人终于找回了发声器的功能。  
“你刚刚在超市拿出的ID卡，上面写了，你生日不就是今天吗？”  
小黄人抱着蛋糕盒，呆呆地看着惊天雷。  
“记得今天把它吃完，明天可就不新鲜了。好了我该走了，再见。”惊天雷转身准备变形。  
身后的小黄人忽然哇地一声哭了出来。  
惊天雷吓得一个趔趄差点摔倒。

“工作上的烦恼啊？这不是很常见吗？谁也没有一帆风顺的时候。”惊天雷和小黄人并排坐在城市广场的台阶上，远处是领袖巨大的雕像，阴影把一蓝一黄两个机体温柔地包裹起来。  
“他们总是嫌我个子小，说我什么都做不好。我想证明给他们看，可是什么事只要到我手上就会搞砸……”小黄人抽泣着说。  
惊天雷想起了他刚走进社会的时候。那时的他满怀憧憬，信心满满，自以为自己就是全世界。现在想想，当时的自己简直傻的可笑。可惜，现在也是一样的傻。  
他拍了拍小黄人的肩甲。“机体大小是流水线上就决定的，小个子并不是你的错。而且，个子小也有个子小的优势，你肯定比那些大块头要灵活多了。”  
“真的吗？怎么说？”小黄人止住了抽泣，满怀希望地看着惊天雷。  
哦，他的光镜真是蓝的发光。惊天雷觉得自己都要被那片纯粹闪晕了。  
“灵活嘛！你看，你可以弯腰，踢腿，他们肯定不会！你能把腿折到胸甲上对不对！你可以做一字马对不对！你可以用脚后跟碰到后脑勺对不对！你可以解锁其他人不会的各种姿势啊！”  
小黄人不解地说：“前面几个我应该可以做到，可是解锁姿势是什么意思？”  
惊天雷决定回家就把闹翻天的那堆数据板都扔进垃圾桶里。

回到家里闹翻天还在跟游戏奋战。听到惊天雷回来的声音，紫色的小飞机扔下手柄就跑了过来。“TC你怎么才回来？我快饿死了！能量蛋糕呢？”  
“没买。”惊天雷把汽酒放进冰箱里。  
“什么？你说了给我买的！”闹翻天悲愤地控诉。  
“钱不够了。”惊天雷轻描淡写地说。  
“不对！”闹翻天忽然发现了购物小票。“这上面显示有能量蛋糕！是不是被你偷吃了！”  
惊天雷知道如果再不说实话闹翻天真的有可能会上来扒他的嘴巴顺便舔几口。  
“送给别人了。”  
“什么？你居然让自己的亲弟弟饿着油箱，把蛋糕送给一个毫无汽油型号关系的外人？”  
“他很可怜，闹翻天。”惊天雷把闹翻天从自己身边扒拉开。“他快要丢掉他的工作了，那个可怜的小黄人。”

第二天上午，惊天雷准时来到经纪公司，准备今天的工作。按照安排，他需要和导演见面，讨论一下剧本的走向，再和主要演员会谈，交流关于剧情的看法。然后主演试镜头，签合约，大家一起出席新闻发布会，今天的任务就完成了。  
一想到昨天那通不愉快的通话，惊天雷就觉得油箱疼。这些个尾气都不懂的导演们。  
但是他在会议室里等了半个塞时也没看到导演，好不容易在走廊拉住一个工作人员问了问。  
“导演？别等了，他正在发火呢！”  
“出什么事了？”  
“本来预定的主演临时有事来不了，导演气的快要掀桌子了！这个时候谁也别去找他，不然就自求多福吧！”  
惊天雷也知道这个时候离开是最好的，但是他又想把自己关于剧本的想法告诉导演。犹豫了片刻，他还是向导演的休息室走去。

“这个时候了他告诉我他来不了！我特渣的上哪儿去找人替他？”  
“我新闻照片都发出去了！他却跟他火伴去度假了！”  
“我要去青丘的流水线再订一个小飞机吗？！”  
“早不走晚不走，他是不是故意跟我作对！”  
周围七嘴八舌地劝慰着导演，惊天雷伸出去敲门的手一不小心碰到了门。  
“谁在门口？”导演怒不可遏。  
手下工作人员急需能转移导演怒火的背锅侠，连忙拉开门，把惊天雷拽进来。  
导演的光镜顿时就亮了。  
“您好，我是这次担任剧本工作的惊天雷，我有些关于剧本的想法想跟您……”  
“轮轴！量他身高！罗盘！称他体重！加速器，量他三围！”  
手下几个TF们立刻反应了过来，跌跌撞撞地去找工具，惊天雷莫名其妙地看着他们在自己机体上量来量去。片刻之后，轮轴拿着数据给导演。  
“您看，数据和红蜘蛛完全一样。也就是说，他们除了涂装没有任何区别。”  
导演一把拉住惊天雷的手。“亲，想当大明星吗？”  
“啊？”

人称塞星小甜甜的当红巨星红蜘蛛在签约当天却突然和火伴天火出去度假，只给导演留下一通简讯。眼看新闻发布会就要开天窗，导演意外发现了惊天雷。看起来他和红蜘蛛的区别仅仅是涂装，导演言辞恳切地请求惊天雷担任此次偶像剧的主角。  
惊天雷觉得大脑模块疼。他只想当个小说家，窝在自己的沙发里写写字，看看电影，吃吃爆米花，旁边再搂个黄色的小狗当宠物。  
黄色的……惊天雷忽然想到了昨晚那个小黄人，忍不住噗嗤一笑。  
导演：“你笑了，那我就当你同意了！”  
惊天雷：“我不是我没有……”  
正在导演要再说些什么的时候，门被推开了，一个黄色的小小的身影抱着一大叠数据板走了进来。那堆数据板太高了，以至于几乎挡住了他头雕上的小尖角。  
“导演，你要的资料……啊啊！”还没说完，小黄人忽然踩到了什么东西，他下盘不稳，晃了几下也没人扶，咕咚一声就栽倒在地上，那一叠数据板像天女散花一样哗啦啦掉了下来，砸在惊天雷头上。  
好疼。  
“大黄蜂！你看看你能干点什么！你这个小矮子，今天去财务处结算了你的工资，明天不要来了！”一个看起来像是管事的TF怒气冲冲地说。  
惊天雷把头上的数据板拽了下来。“我同意。”  
导演喜出望外。  
“但是我有个条件。”  
“你说你说，每集价格可以商量。”导演一口答应。  
“我想让他做我的助理。”惊天雷指了指还坐在地上的大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂：“是你！”  
众人：？？？  
惊天雷点点头：“是我。”  
众人：！！！  
导演亲手把大黄蜂扶起来。“那我们签约去？”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
“为什么？”大黄蜂抱着一叠数据板跟在惊天雷身后，那是惊天雷接下来要用的剧本和资料。  
“什么为什么？”意识到大黄蜂的发声器都有点颤抖，惊天雷停下脚步，从那叠数据板中取下来一大半自己抱住，大黄蜂终于能看清前面的路了。  
“谢谢。我是说，那可是罗迪姆斯导演！全塞星最好最高价的导演！红蜘蛛就是演了他拍的剧才一炮走红的。你将来也会成为大明星，跟红蜘蛛一样……所以，你干嘛要选我当你的助理呢？”  
“那我为什么不能选你？”惊天雷停下脚步，从数据板的顶端俯视着大黄蜂。  
“你也看到了，我什么事都做不好。”大黄蜂有点难过地小声说。  
“这就是我选你的理由。”惊天雷抱着一大摞数据板继续往前走。  
大黄蜂抱着一小摞数据板快步跟在后面。“为什么？”  
“这样才显得我比较聪明。”  
走廊尽头有一面硕大的镜子，惊天雷的机翼轻轻动了动，从镜子里可以看到身后的小黄人。  
他鼓起面甲腮帮子的样子还挺可爱。他气的快把数据板吃掉了。  
下次不如找机会捏一下。  
哦哦看起来真可爱。  
下次一定要捏一下。

在笑眯眯的导演面前，惊天雷仔细看了看他要签的合同。除了像“每天拍摄时间为10个周期”“有事需向罗迪姆斯导演本人请假”“在未杀青之前严格遵守保密协议，不得向任何渠道进行剧透”等常规要求之外，还额外要求了两条。一个是“拍摄期间禁止谈恋爱”，一个是“配合拍摄随片广告”。  
不过想想也能理解，惊天雷这次要签的是一部青春偶像剧，他很熟悉这类剧本的套路，要塑造一个大众情人的形象，自然不能让花钱的粉丝们觉得失恋。至于随片广告，已经成为一种不成文的规定，毕竟广告赞助商是大金主，根据他们的要求拍摄广告也在情理之中。如果有红蜘蛛的粉丝拿着一个亿的塞币甩到惊天雷面甲上，他也愿意为金主写一部跌宕起伏荡气回肠的——红蜘蛛和天火不得不说的感情秘闻加R180万番外。  
惊天雷看了看了一下合同，觉得没什么问题，在签名处签下自己的大名。  
“助理有了，你也得有个经纪人，帮你打理演艺上的事情。”导演已经从笑眯眯变成了笑靥如花。  
大黄蜂在一边仔细地帮惊天雷把合同收好。  
导演又接着说：“不过他今天没在，过几天在片场能见到他。虽然很多人都说他很严厉，不苟言笑，不过他的人脉资源和管理能力是一流的，相信我，这正是你这样的新人所需要的。”

虽然惊天雷再三强调他不用小黄人送他回家，但是大黄蜂还是坚持要和惊天雷一起走，他甚至搬出了工作理由。“明天我就要正式开始工作了，总得知道你家在哪里吧。有的助理还要负责叫演员起床呢。”  
你今天就已经开始正式工作了啊。惊天雷的处理器忽然冒出大黄蜂仔细帮他收好合同的样子。  
不过这个理由没法拒绝，惊天雷于是不再坚持，也没有变形，和大黄蜂并肩走在路上，速度不快不慢，恰到好处。  
大黄蜂走了几步之后则拿出手机，开始盯着屏幕。 惊天雷只好放慢脚步，疑惑地看着他。  
“我在查声波的资料。”看到惊天雷停了下来，大黄蜂终于意识到这不是小飞机该有的速度。  
“什么波？”  
“声波，公司经纪部最一流的经纪人。虽然今天导演没说是谁，但是严厉又不苟言笑，十有八九是他了。他可是一手捧红了红蜘蛛的人，你要跟他共事，还是先了解一下情况，知己知彼比较好。”  
我的小助理想得可真仔细。惊天雷欣慰地想着，一手拍了拍大黄蜂头雕上的小角以示赞许，然后继续向前走了。  
黄色的小触角唰地一下就立了起来。

第二天早上还很早的时候，惊天雷就醒了。其实并不是他自己的内置时钟响了，而是被厨房里传出的一阵咔嚓咔嚓吃东西的声音给弄醒了。  
“机械老鼠？”惊天雷捏着鼻子走进厨房。  
紫色的小飞机正抱着一袋能量薯片边做瑜伽边大嚼特嚼。  
“闹仔。”在一起住了这么久了，惊天雷还是不知道看到这个情景该如何吐槽自己兄弟。  
“TC你醒了？你的能量薯片再不吃就过期了，我帮你解决了，不用太感谢我！不过我觉得番茄味会更好一些！”闹翻天在垫子上灵活地抬起腰，小腿向后翘起，画出一条优美的曲线。  
去他渣的优美的曲线。  
惊天雷走过去，一把拎起来闹翻天：“一边吃一边做瑜伽，你对得起薯片吗？”  
闹翻天反应迅速地护住零食袋子：“把它们放到快过期就对得起它们了吗？”  
“什么快过期！我前几天刚买的！”  
“对食物来说，只要被制造出来，就是在一天天逼近过期的日子！它们就像渴望被人疼爱的小精灵一样，在冰箱里寂寞地散发着清香，等待着有缘人把它们送进一个温暖舒适的油箱……”  
“闹仔我丢的那本诗集是不是被你藏起来了！”  
打闹间两个小飞机退到了窗户边上，在闹翻天伸长了胳膊企图偷袭惊天雷的整流罩时，惊天雷忽然愣住了。他看着窗外，仔细揉了揉光镜。  
“怎么了？”闹翻天也顺着惊天雷的目光，好奇地向窗外张望。外面是一条干净的小路，路两旁有一些稀稀拉拉的叫不上来名字的外星植物，点缀着几个虽然破旧但是还算干净的长椅。  
一切看起来和以前并没有什么区别。  
除了一张长椅上躺着的那个小黄人。

“你好，我叫大黄蜂。”大黄蜂礼貌地和闹翻天打招呼，一边悄悄打量惊天雷的家。  
“哦，我叫闹翻天，是他的兄弟。”闹翻天热情地搂住大黄蜂瘦小的肩甲，毫不见外。“叫我闹仔就可以啦！”  
“啊！”大黄蜂忽然想起了什么。“你就是惊天雷那个得了不治之症机体糖尿病的兄……唔唔……”  
惊天雷一把捂住大黄蜂的发声器。  
【大黄蜂内线】你干嘛  
【惊天雷内线】他还不知道自己得了这个病  
【大黄蜂内线】你在瞒着他？  
【惊天雷内线】医生说让他剩下的日子想吃什么就吃什么，我实在不忍心告诉他实情  
【大黄蜂内线】他真可怜，那包薯片是他的真爱吧  
【惊天雷内线】所以你也别告诉他，给他一个快乐的最后机生时光吧  
“好了，话说回来，你为什么躺在我家楼下长椅上？”惊天雷急于把话题岔开。  
大黄蜂的面甲上浮现出几个各异的表情，终于开口。  
“我已经付不起公寓房租了，遇到你之前其实我已经要被解雇了，在超市的那天，我花光了身上所有的塞币。”  
“你这几天晚上是怎么过的？”  
“就像刚才，路边的长椅，或者休息亭什么的。”  
“大黄蜂，这样很不安全啊。”  
“没关系的，现在和平甫立，不会有什么流浪汉骚扰啦。”  
“我是说，以你的体重，会把长椅压塌的。”

大黄蜂气呼呼地抱着刚才闹翻天吃了一半的能量薯片坐在沙发上大嚼特嚼。闹翻天恋恋不舍地看了看薯片，舔舔嘴唇说：“TC，要不让他住到我们家，然后给我们打工，就当付房租了怎么样？”  
“闹仔，你没事吧，这么有同情心还是你吗？上次谁把机械老鼠大卸八块还扔我枕头上的？”  
“你看他吃了我半袋薯片，不打工怎么还得起？”闹翻天的视线离不开薯片。  
惊天雷很想提醒他薯片是自己买的，但是……算了。  
不过大黄蜂会同意住在这里吗？  
“你叫蜂蜂是吧？”闹翻天笑眯眯地坐到大黄蜂旁边，光镜瞟向他手里的能量薯片。  
“大黄蜂。”大黄蜂一边一边嚼一边含混不清地说。  
“大黄蜂蜂。”闹翻天迅速在两个称呼间做了变通。“你现在也没地方住，身上也没有钱再去找别的公寓，不如就先住在我家里，也不用付什么钱啦，就是偶尔帮我买个零食就行！”  
惊天雷被闹翻天的这点出息无奈到想翻光镜。  
大黄蜂想也没想就拒绝了。“谢谢你的好意，闹仔。不过我现在不会被解雇了，而且很快就有钱去找新的公寓了。”  
“不是还有几天才发工资吗？”闹翻天望着薯片袋子都快扑上去了。  
“这几天我可以去想别的办法，总之真的不用麻烦了。”  
“可是……”闹翻天还想说什么，被惊天雷按住了。  
大黄蜂虽然个子小，虽然做事经常失败，但是，他是大黄蜂。  
他不想让别人把自己看低。  
他就是这样的。  
惊天雷知道。  
虽然他们只认识几天。  
但他不介意。  
因为他自己也是。  
这是尊重还是理解，惊天雷难以定义。  
但这就是惊天雷第一眼就被大黄蜂吸引到的地方。  
他哭泣，他蜷缩，他弱小，他无助，但他并不柔弱，更不会示弱。  
在那个小小的机体里，蕴藏着无穷的能量。

接到大黄蜂的求救通讯迅速赶到的惊天雷几乎被吓了一跳，闹翻天的嘴角抽了两下说：“这都是你打趴下的？”  
大黄蜂站起身，晃了两下没站稳，惊天雷自然而然地伸出手臂，忽然又想到了什么，手臂下意识地往回缩，但是大黄蜂已经向这边栽过来了，他没能拉住惊天雷的手，又顺着惯性向前走了两步，直接栽进了惊天雷的怀里。他站立不稳，两只手臂紧紧地圈住惊天雷的腰间。  
他的高度只能够到这里。  
惊天雷闻到了腥热的能量液味，大黄蜂肩甲上有一块很明显的伤口，顺着胳膊一路向下，显然是被冷兵器割伤的。汩汩流出的能量液从大黄蜂的装甲上蹭到了他的座舱上。  
意识到惊天雷在看他的伤口，大黄蜂嘴角扯出一个很勉强的笑容。“没事，小伤……”  
“我还以为你这辈子也不会向我求助呢。”  
“我一个打五个，已经很不容易了好吗？”

回到家之后，惊天雷拿出维修箱帮大黄蜂处理伤口，闹翻天在一边打下手。  
“怎么遇上的？”惊天雷一边动作轻柔地涂密封剂，一边问大黄蜂。  
“就是几个流浪汉而已。可能是战争中的难民。”  
“还好我们及时赶到救了你……”闹翻天在箱子里一边翻找固化剂一边说。  
“我们没有救大黄蜂，那五个家伙都是他自己打趴下的。”惊天雷纠正自己的兄弟。  
“但是你看他伤成什么样了？如果再有人来他绝对就报废了。”  
“好吧，感谢你们救了我。”大黄蜂倒是没在意。  
“所以你看，蜂蜂，你自己在外面也不安全，还是住到我们这里，至少有我和TC保护你啊！”闹翻天摸了摸大黄蜂的小触角，接着说：“你只要偶尔帮我买个零食就行了。”  
大黄蜂还是摇头。  
闹翻天说：“童话故事里，王子救了公主之后，不都是把公主留在城堡里，然后亲亲嘴拉拉手生个小火种什么的吗？”  
惊天雷觉得自己兄弟被那半包薯片弄傻了。  
大黄蜂的面甲噌地一下就红了起来。  
就在惊天雷以为他要说什么拒绝的话时，大黄蜂毫不示弱地冲闹翻天吼了一句：“你觉得惊天雷他能生小火种吗？”  
你好像有什么地方搞错了呀，大黄蜂。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
三个TF，两个房间，怎么分配是个问题。  
备选方案一：闹翻天去惊天雷的房间一起充电，把自己的房间留给大黄蜂。  
闹翻天：我才不去！TC的枕头上以前被我扔过机械老鼠！还是大卸八块的！  
惊天雷：……  
否决。  
备选方案二：惊天雷去闹翻天的房间一起充电，把自己的房间留给大黄蜂。  
闹翻天：不行！TC过来肯定会带着他那一堆书，我的零食和游戏都没地方放了！  
惊天雷：……  
否决。  
所以现在大黄蜂必须要在他们兄弟两个之中选一个一起住。  
闹翻天：蜂蜂来我房间，TC的枕头上被我扔过机械老鼠！还是大卸八块的！  
惊天雷：……

晚上，惊天雷开始看剧本，正当他看到男主角把女主角按在墙边进行壁咚的时候，忽然听到清洗室里传来一声咕咚，好像有什么东西掉在地上了。闹翻天戴着耳机在房间里打游戏，丝毫没听到动静。  
看来是大黄蜂。  
惊天雷放下数据板，快步走到清洗室门口，敲了敲门。“大黄蜂，你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”  
听起来一切正常，但是惊天雷就是不能放下心来。“真的没事？”  
里面忽然又传来一声撞击声。  
惊天雷迅速后退一步，砰地一声踹开了门。  
大黄蜂一只手扶着墙壁支撑自己，另一只手臂上的伤口因为刚才的动作裂开了。  
“普神啊，刚才怎么了？”听到动静的闹翻天也过来了。  
“没什么，我装甲掉在地上了。”  
“装甲掉在地上能有这么大动静？”惊天雷表示根本不相信。  
“我没来得及从装甲里出来。”  
闹翻天忍不住哈哈大笑起来，被惊天雷看了一眼，又立刻停住。“蜂蜂啊，你受伤了动作不方便，让TC帮你清洗吧！”  
知道大黄蜂下一个动作就是拒绝，惊天雷干脆拿起刷子，一把按住大黄蜂。  
“坐好，别动。”  
闹翻天不但迅速离开了，还体贴地帮他们关上了清洗室的门。

惊天雷把刷子沾满清洗剂，开始清洗大黄蜂的背甲。备用轮胎已经被卸了下来，袒露在惊天雷光镜前的是小汽车人看起来不怎么强壮的背部线路。脆弱，但是线条流畅。惊天雷拿着刷子仔细地帮大黄蜂把后背的杂物清理干净，涂抹上清洗剂，干净的蒸汽吹进那些细小的齿轮里，大黄蜂有点痒，他忍不住伸手去挠自己的后背管线，但是一不小心，他碰到了惊天雷的座舱。  
“对……对不起！”小黄人看起来有点慌。  
惊天雷顺势把他转过来，刷子继续清洗他的胸甲。“别乱动。”  
大黄蜂紧张地看着那把在他胸甲上四处游走的刷子。在它蹭到他胸甲玻璃上时大黄蜂下意识地向后退了一步，惊天雷往前上了一步，大黄蜂又下意识后退了一步，惊天雷于是又上前了一步，大黄蜂再后退……然后他的后背顶到了墙壁。  
惊天雷于是拍了拍他的面甲。“我说了，别乱动。”  
大黄蜂被墙壁和惊天雷的手臂圈在一个不大的空间里，他能看到小飞机认真给他清洗的表情，惊天雷在做事的时候，这种由内而外散发出来的专注，跟他以前接触过的任何金刚都不一样。他低垂着面庞，红色的光镜审慎地看着清洗的对象，紧抿的唇线看起来一丝不苟，蓝色的装甲泡在能量油的热气里，在大黄蜂火种里搅起一片氤氲。大黄蜂从来没有和谁有过如此近的距离，他感觉自己的风扇在以比过去高很多的功率运行，多余的置换气体从通风孔里排了出来，吹起清洗室里的一片水雾。  
终于清洗完了胸甲，大黄蜂舒了口气。再不结束，他就要被自己的装甲温度给烧死了。  
但是，他很快就发现，自己高兴得太早了。  
“趴在架子上，我给你清洗大腿和臀甲。”惊天雷指挥着大黄蜂。  
“不不不不不……”大黄蜂连连摆手，发声器都在打结。“我我我自己来！”  
“你够得到吗？”惊天雷指了指大黄蜂受伤的手臂。  
“够不到也没关系，那就不清洗了！”太尴尬了。  
惊天雷皱起眉头。这小家伙怎么不听话？他搂过大黄蜂的肩甲，顺势往前一推，大黄蜂哎呀一声就趴在了架子上，还没等小黄人抗议，惊天雷顺手在他臀甲上拍了一下。  
“听话，别乱动。”  
大黄蜂立刻僵硬地趴在了架子上，一动也不敢动。  
惊天雷又开始重复刚才的清洗动作。他把刷子沾上泡沫，仔细刷洗着大黄蜂的大腿内侧线路。那里有一些高度传感的小元件，装甲在惊天雷的手下缓缓地张开缝隙，迎接液体的冲刷。  
直到所有的装甲都涂上了泡沫之后，惊天雷才放下了刷子，打开了能量油的喷头。  
浅白色的能量油从顶上喷涌而下。也正是这个时候，大黄蜂才发现自己的机体温度有多高。能量油流在他身上，激得他立刻打了个冷战。  
惊天雷一把把他拉进自己怀里，迅速转了个身，让自己的后背代替大黄蜂站在喷头下。  
“抱歉，可能是闹翻天把温度设置改了，我调试一下，你稍等等。”  
大黄蜂的面甲紧紧贴着惊天雷的胸口，他能闻到小飞机身上和他一样的清洗剂的气味，也能听到那块装甲下方传来的代表着生命的跳动。惊天雷双手搂着他，用后背调试感觉喷头的温度。直到他发觉怀里的小家伙不再发抖了之后，才慢慢把他转到喷头下面。  
温热的能量油流在两个机体身上，填充了他们之间的缝隙。  
“谢谢。”大黄蜂十分小声地说。  
“什么？”惊天雷没听清。  
“没什么。”

因为明天就要正式开拍了，今晚惊天雷决定熬夜多读读剧本。大黄蜂已经去闹翻天的房间里充电了，闹翻天打游戏的声音也听不到了，大概也下线了吧。家里陷入了一种柔软的宁静之中。  
“叮咚”一声，惊天雷的邮箱提示音响了。他打开邮箱，是闹翻天发来的一张图片。  
大黄蜂的睡颜。  
小黄人已经进入深度充电状态，清洗干净的机体显得十分光洁，如果不是肩甲上的伤口，这个样子的他看起来简直是赏心悦目。黄色的小角安宁地贴在头雕两侧，随着置换的节奏轻微摆动。  
闹翻天在下面加了一行字：“他真可爱啊。”  
惊天雷迅速回了一句话：“你给我发这个干什么？”  
闹翻天的回复也十分迅速：“我以为你想看。”  
“我为什么要想看大黄蜂充电的样子？”  
“你难道不想看？”  
“不想看。”  
“那好吧，那我可以亲他不？”  
“闹翻天你有毛病？”  
“TC你居然喊我全名！你不爱我了！”  
“滚！一边玩去！”

临下线前，惊天雷又收到了闹翻天发来的照片。照片上大黄蜂依然是深度充电状态，旁边的闹翻天头雕紧紧贴着他，冲镜头摆出一个灿烂的笑脸。  
他还把一只手摸上了大黄蜂的小尖角。  
对于二货兄弟惊天雷一向奉行眼不见心不烦的原则。他关上邮箱关上灯，倒头准备充电。  
然而下一秒他就跑去闹翻天的房间了。  
“闹仔你什么意思！”  
“嘘！”闹翻天捂住大黄蜂的音频接收器，冲惊天雷轻轻吼了一句。“小声点，小黄人好不容易才下线的！”  
大黄蜂正好翻了一下，发声器里发出一点咕哝的声音，像是在哼哼。  
惊天雷于是放轻了手脚走到床边，用脚踢了踢闹翻天。“给我留点地方。”  
紫色的小飞机体贴地——拒绝了他。  
惊天雷只好从床尾爬到床的里侧。“他充电状态不好吗？”  
闹翻天点点头。  
惊天雷低头摸了摸大黄蜂的面甲，小黄人皱起了眉头，似乎不太舒服，他略显烦躁地伸了伸腿，没受伤的手臂挥动起来。担心他再次把伤口弄裂，惊天雷只好一手按住他的胳膊，一手按住他的大腿，额头凑近大黄蜂的面甲，想安慰他几句。  
闹翻天看准时机，忽然大喊一声：“普神在上啊TC你要干什么！蜂蜂他还是个孩子啊！你怎么能下得去手！”  
超大分贝的声音立刻惊醒了大黄蜂。小黄人睁开光镜，困惑地看着按着他手脚，面甲离他无限近的惊天雷，来不及完全启动的处理器里只留下闹翻天刚刚喊的那句话。  
好想把闹翻天扔回青丘的流水线回炉重造啊。被踹到地上又被枕头砸到的惊天雷无奈地想。

第二天早上惊天雷再次被房间外各种声音给吵醒，远比他定的内置时钟要早。当他打着哈欠准备看看闹翻天今天又新学了什么瑜伽动作的时候，眼前的景象让他惊呆了。  
闹翻天正搂着大黄蜂的腰，在帮他下腰。  
惊天雷觉得自己再次吐槽无能。  
闹翻天也看到了他，一边抱着大黄蜂的腰一边说：“TC你不知道，蜂蜂的柔韧性可好了！他居然还能把头从后面弯到脚上！”  
惊天雷觉得自己点头的动作就像二傻子一样。

在去片场的路上，大黄蜂很小心地和惊天雷保持着三步的距离。惊天雷回头的时候，大黄蜂就会警惕地看着他。  
惊天雷哭笑不得。  
“声波的资料，你查到多少了？”不管怎么，先找点话题吧。  
“我找了以前的同事，还有网络上的信息汇总，查到了一些。”大黄蜂说。  
“给我看看。”  
大黄蜂隔着三步远伸长了胳膊把数据板递给惊天雷。  
惊天雷：“大黄蜂，我够不到。”  
大黄蜂：“那你过来拿。”  
惊天雷：“你不是我助理吗？拿过来。”  
大黄蜂：“你自己过来拿。”  
惊天雷：“真的不准备送到我手上？”  
大黄蜂：“不准备。”  
惊天雷走过去，拦腰抱住大黄蜂，并且在小黄人有下一步举动之前把他推到墙边，圈进自己的双臂里，居高临下地说：“既然不准备送到我手上，那你就自己拿着。”  
大黄蜂的后背直直地抵着墙。  
惊天雷微微低头，红色的光镜盯着小黄人因为紧张而哆嗦的小尖角：“把数据板给我举好了。”  
大黄蜂用数据板挡住自己又开始升温的面甲。  
“不错不错，看来我们未来的大明星入戏很快啊。”旁边不远处，塞星最高价的罗迪姆斯导演笑靥如花。“哎，那个，那个谁来着……”  
“导演，我叫轮轴。”  
“哦，轮轴……就你，去看看声波来了没有？”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
“你不觉得这个决定太随意了吗？”声波看着不远处正和大黄蜂打闹的惊天雷。  
“声波，这种事需要感觉。”导演拿着数据板修改剧本。  
“你是想把他打造成第二个红蜘蛛？”  
“有什么不可以的？”  
“红蜘蛛的成功不可能复制。”  
“这话听着真肉麻。”  
“红蜘蛛有天赋，又懂得舍弃，他不行。当初包装红蜘蛛的那套东西，行不通的。”  
“谁说我要按照红蜘蛛那套打造惊天雷了？”

对于临时更换演员，导演也准备了充分的说辞，在记者会上先是肯定了红蜘蛛的演技和辛苦，表示在拍剧和演员的健康休假之间他更看重后者，又把惊天雷洋洋洒洒夸了一通。众位记者虽然开始颇为疑惑，但是看到惊天雷和红蜘蛛相差无几的外形，再加上又得到了导演许诺的优先采访权，所以也就不再追问了，围着惊天雷拍了几张360°无死角的帅气照片就回去赶稿子了。  
于是写稿区响起了一片和谐的声音。  
“主编这个大傻逼又来催稿子了，当老子是输出管的交合液吗想有就有？”  
“头儿你听我解释，我好不容易才拍着一张惊天雷的后挡板照片的！你以为我容易吗？……什么啊，你歧视后挡板啊！”  
“草啊这是谁啊把老子刚写的一段话给删了我拆你十八条流水线哦！”  
“‘他有锰铁山脉一样的鼻梁，和黎明高地一样深邃的座舱’这段话是我先写出来的，你不能用！”  
“你个欠拆的扭力杆就许你见过锰铁山脉就不许我见过啦？”  
“都别动！我的护目镜掉在地上了！都把你们的脚丫子给我抬起来！我什么也看不到啦！”

打发了记者之后，导演单独留下了惊天雷，特意让他和声波见了面。大黄蜂跟在旁边，抱着惊天雷的涂料箱。  
直到近距离看到惊天雷，声波才不得不承认，他和红蜘蛛的确很像，如果换了涂装，再稍加训练，几乎可以以假乱真。  
“声波是我们这里最好的经纪人，他带出来的演员数不胜数，你要好好听他的安排，有事情多沟通，相信假以时日，你一定也可以成为大明星！”导演笑眯眯地拍了拍惊天雷，他个头比惊天雷低一点，举着胳膊正好够到小飞机的座舱。大黄蜂记得昨天洗澡的时候，他不小心碰到了惊天雷的座舱，隐约记得当时小飞机面甲都红了，看来这里是他的敏感部位，不知道现在被导演这么亲切地拍着，会不会当场娇喘一声？  
大黄蜂恶趣味地想着，忍不住噗嗤笑了一声。  
导演正拍着座舱的手停在了半空，声波也注意到了惊天雷身后的小黄人。  
“我们公司是在非法雇佣幼生体吗？”声波犹豫了一下问道。  
“我已经成年了！”大黄蜂往前迈了一步，挺直腰板，虽然这样他也只到声波的磁带舱的位置。  
惊天雷把大黄蜂拉到自己身后：“他是我的助理，大黄蜂。他在贵公司有多年工作经验，难道你没见过他？”  
“声波才不会注意这样的小角色！”磁带舱里忽然探出一个蓝色的脑袋。  
“这个小家伙看起来什么都做不好！”磁带舱里又探出一个红黑色的脑袋。  
大黄蜂握紧拳头，但是还没等他开口，惊天雷上前一步，直视着声波说：“大黄蜂身材矮小，但是并不代表他没有能力。在我和他短暂相处的这几天里，我已经充分看到了他为了他的工作所做出的努力，甚至已经远远超出了他身为助理应该做的事。我能够和贵公司签约完全是大黄蜂的功劳，你们作为塞星最大的娱乐公司，却对员工的努力视而不见，只会以莫名的理由去衡量别人的辛劳，那么我想我需要重新考虑和你们的签约。也许你们不缺剧作家，也不缺男主角，但是大黄蜂这样的助理，我只有他一个。还有，”他放低了视线，看着两个小磁带。“如果能力和个头挂钩的话，我觉得你们俩该被声波解雇了。”  
感受到小磁带的害怕和担心情绪，声波通过共生链接安抚了一下他们，随即发出指令。“轰隆隆，迷乱，道歉。”  
“声波！”小磁带显然不满意这样的安排。  
“重复，轰隆隆，迷乱，道歉。否则惩罚，一个周期没有能量零食。”  
小磁带心不甘情不愿地道了歉。  
导演饶有兴趣地看着他们。

第一天的工作内容很简单，惊天雷拿到了详细剧本，和剧组的其他主演见了面，尤其是要和自己演对手戏的诈骗。说起来诈骗也是演艺界一颗冉冉升起的新星，标志性的光学镜让他成为众多中年TF心头所好，每次出席活动，底下总有一堆男性中年TF要死要活痛哭流涕地为他打call，甚至还有TF把诈骗的头像和名字纹在自己装甲上。虽然和红蜘蛛走的不是一条路，但是诈骗也卖出了自己的人设。  
惊天雷到的时候诈骗已经等在休息室了。推开休息室的门，黄紫色的小吉普车正拿着VR打游戏，扭得十分奔放。  
他跟闹翻天一定能聊到一起去。惊天雷忽然冒出这么一个想法。  
“你好，我是惊天雷。”惊天雷伸出手去。  
“哇！你就是那个临时来救场的小飞机？真的和红蜘蛛一模一样啊！”诈骗扔下手里的VR，兴奋地跑到惊天雷身边，摸摸他的肩甲，又摸摸他的胳膊，再绕到后面比划了比划蓝色的机翼，拍了拍他的头雕。  
在诈骗企图摸他座舱的时候，惊天雷终于忍不住了，他啪的一下拍开诈骗的手，面甲上的表情十分不快。  
“怎么了？”被拍了一巴掌的诈骗十分奇怪。  
“没人告诉过你，刚见面就乱摸别人很不礼貌吗？”大黄蜂说。  
“哟，这里还有个小家伙呢！”诈骗这才注意到大黄蜂。“哦，我记得你！你是那个在公司创下打碎东西记录的家伙！”  
“我不是故意的！”忽然被揭黑历史，大黄蜂有点生气。  
“哈哈，我知道我知道……但是说真的，我还没见过有谁能从三楼一脚踩空然后一路滚到一楼来的……哈哈哈哈那个视频都登上塞涯社区头条了你造吗……”  
诈骗笑得前仰后合。  
然后他忽然发现自己腾空了。  
惊天雷把他整个提了起来。  
“你干嘛？快放我下来！我知道你会飞，可是也不用第一次见面就这么打招呼吧！”诈骗死命抓着惊天雷的手，他个头比惊天雷小，又被举得很高，顿时吓得火种乱跳。  
惊天雷一字一顿地说：“今天大黄蜂已经收到了一个道歉，我想他不介意收到第二个。”

诈骗立刻表现出了诚心诚意的道歉。其态度之诚恳简直让TF想流清洗液。  
不管是真心还是假意，大黄蜂接受了，他不想因为自己让惊天雷在工作的第一天就树敌。  
“不过说真的，你和红蜘蛛真的很像。我是说机型，简直一模一样。他招裸替的时候你没去试镜吗？”诈骗已经忘记了刚才的不快，和惊天雷称兄道弟地并排坐着。  
“裸替？”惊天雷觉得好像听到了不得了的词。  
“对啊，你没看过他演的《世纪末的爱恋》吗？那里面有他脱光装甲洗澡的镜头，都是裸替拍的！他才不会拍那种镜头呢！哦，不过他刚出道的时候就不敢这么挑了，导演让拍什么就拍什么！你看过《我和我的三个前男友》没？那是红蜘蛛拍的第一部片子，里面的镜头都是他亲自上阵的！不光洗澡得脱光光，还有他和另外三个机型强壮的演员对接的镜头，他也是自己拍的！哦当然了，不是真的对接，是用了错位和剪辑，但是脱光可是真的！还有还有，里面还有一场红蜘蛛在夜店被轮拆的戏，也是他自己拍的！当时我还负责在旁边递情趣工具来着！当然现在贩卖的光盘里面已经把这个镜头剪掉了，毕竟这是黑历史，声波又那么神通广大……”  
惊天雷及时制止住了滔滔不绝的诈骗，因为他已经瞥见大黄蜂的面甲在以光镜可见的速度迅速变红，再不制止诈骗话题不知道会向着什么奇怪的方向去了。  
然后他忽然想到了什么。  
“这次的片子，不会有这些镜头吧？”惊天雷试探着问。  
诈骗扫了一眼数据板。“本子上是没写，不过谁都知道罗迪姆斯导演喜欢临场加戏，谁知道他什么时候会心血来潮让你和我实打实地来一下呢？”  
“来一下是指——就是kiss吧？”惊天雷再次试探着问。  
诈骗笑了笑。“导演他可是个商人，观众喜欢看什么，他就让你拍什么。以后你就会习惯的。”  
“他总不能让你和我在片子里拍对接的镜头吧？”惊天雷第三次试探着问。  
大黄蜂红着面甲扭过头去。  
“不会不会，毕竟这是正经片子，又不是拍拆片。”诈骗摇摇头。  
惊天雷放心地点点头。  
诈骗又笑眯眯地说：“但是让你脱光装甲拍个洗澡镜头，来个大腿和挡板特写还是很有可能的。”

结束了跟诈骗的见面，惊天雷带着大黄蜂准备回家去。在长长的走廊上，大黄蜂不得不加快脚步才能跟得上惊天雷。  
蓝色的小飞机在心里默数着，他能用余光看见小黄人似乎欲言又止，还不止一次。  
惊天雷停下脚步转过身，满怀心事的大黄蜂没注意，结结实实地撞到了他的座舱。  
“好痛！”大黄蜂捂着头雕上的小角。  
惊天雷急忙拉下他的手查看，还好，只有一点点的掉漆，看样子没有坏到里面的传感器。  
他顺手揉了揉那个小触角才放手。  
“你有话要说？”惊天雷觉得如果自己不主动问，小黄人会憋一路。  
“嗯，是的，没错……谢谢你今天帮我，还不止一次。”  
“不客气，你也帮了我。在诈骗要摸我座舱的时候。”  
“我知道你不喜欢别人碰你座舱。”  
“是的，大部分时候是。”  
大黄蜂忽然想到自己刚才撞到了惊天雷的座舱，而小飞机并没有像对待诈骗那样对待他。  
这个想法让他的火种里忽然泛起一种很奇妙的感觉。  
“比如闹翻天。我们两个从下了流水线就在一起，也许是因为太熟了，他碰我的座舱我还可以接受。”  
“还有我刚才……”大黄蜂小声地说。  
“什么？”惊天雷没听清。  
“没什么。”

下楼的时候惊天雷和大黄蜂再次见到了声波。两个小磁带一看到大黄蜂就砰地一声合上了磁带舱，躲进里面不露头。  
声波递给惊天雷一张请柬。“今天晚上我们要出席赞助商举办的一个慈善酒会，你好好准备一下，现场有记者，这是个好机会，我想你明白我的意思。”  
惊天雷接过请柬看了看。  
大意是说恭喜《铁堡之恋》顺利开机，祝本剧大卖，收视长虹。为了庆祝，亦为了对社会贡献一份爱心，特举办此次慈善酒会，希望诸位参加云云。  
最后还附上一个漂亮的花体字签名。  
“Knock Out？”惊天雷念了念签名。  
“你认识？”声波问道。  
“不认识，听说过而已。”  
“那不奇怪，击倒的公司生产的小精灵饮料几乎垄断了铁堡的饮料市场。”  
“不是这个，我听说过他和红蜘蛛之间的那些事……”忽然意识到自己在说什么，惊天雷急忙停住。  
声波意味不明地看着他。  
“没什么，没什么，我没听说过他。”惊天雷尴尬地摆摆手。处理器想到的都是以前写小说时为了找灵感看过的八卦小报，什么“霸道总裁爱上小明星”，什么“饮料大王的私人小宠物”，什么“红蜘蛛的极致诱惑”，什么“恶魔击倒娇蛮小红红”……  
呃，真够恶趣味的。  
“你今晚就能见到他了。”声波的护目镜下看不出什么表情，有条不紊地给惊天雷列计划。“我给你安排了涂漆师，把涂装颜色补一下，再打上钻石蜡，然后面甲修复师会跟你联系，接下来是装甲师，你的机翼连接处需要加固，进气道和涡扇发动机需要清理，连一丝杂音都不能有。务必要保证今晚以最好的状态出席酒会，绝对不能再被拍到今天记者会上那种没修过的照片了。”  
声波果然很专业。惊天雷忽然想到了身后的大黄蜂。  
“我的助理也能参加吧？”  
声波似乎愣了一下。“如果你想的话，当然也可以。”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
“我还是头一次参加酒会！”  
“我也是。”  
“大黄蜂，你在娱乐公司这么多年都没参加过？”  
“我只是个小职员，酒会都是声波红蜘蛛这样的重量级才能参加的。”  
“这个能量蛋糕能随便吃吗？天啊我好想吃！”  
惊天雷一把揪住紫色小飞机的机翼，把他推到一边。“闹仔，我记错了吗？出门前刚吃了晚饭的不是你吗？”  
“TC我就吃一块！哦不是，我是给大黄蜂拿的！你看大黄蜂晚饭还没吃！”  
大黄蜂突然被闹翻天拉做挡箭牌。为了证明自己，闹翻天还特意在大黄蜂的腹甲上摸了几把。  
惊天雷不动声色地把闹翻天的爪子拍下来。  
“你注意点，小心闹出笑话来，我再也不带你来了！”惊天雷小声地警告自己的兄弟。  
“我知道我知道。”闹翻天满口答应，光镜却不住地瞟向那叠蛋糕。  
“哟，雷雷~”诈骗端着酒杯过来。  
“雷雷？”闹翻天想哈哈大笑，但是被惊天雷瞪了一眼。  
“赞助商来了，我们得过去打个招呼。”  
顺着诈骗的手指的方向，大黄蜂也看到了，那个无论在什么地方都无法被忽略的亮红色涂装的小跑车。他看到了这边，冲他们几个眨了眨光镜。  
“天啊他在冲我抛媚眼！”闹翻天的嘴里塞得满满的都是蛋糕。  
惊天雷当然知道击倒不是在看闹翻天。他想了想，端起酒杯对大黄蜂说：“你和闹仔在这里，我去看看。”  
“不用我陪着？”大黄蜂问道。  
“助理也不用贴身跟随，以后有的是时间让你们好好相处。”诈骗对大黄蜂说，顺手摸了摸他头雕上的小尖角。

闹翻天可高兴了，拉着大黄蜂跑到一个堆了好多蛋糕又没人注意的角落，豪迈地指了指蛋糕：“吃，我请客！”  
大黄蜂没心思吃蛋糕，他一直在看着跟着诈骗走到击倒身边的惊天雷。以前就听说过这位财大气粗的赞助商，对于他和红蜘蛛之间的种种八卦消息，真真假假难以辨别。虽然不可否认，和击倒的消息使得红蜘蛛迅速蹿红了，但是大黄蜂一点也不喜欢这种走红方式。  
惊天雷礼貌地和击倒碰了杯，诈骗说了句什么，击倒先是一愣，随后哈哈大笑起来，拉住惊天雷的手，特别高兴地说着什么，还不断地歪头眨眼，光镜一闪一闪的。  
嘴里忽然有柔软的触感。闹翻天把一块能量蛋糕喂到他嘴里：“快吃啊，不然被我吃光了你可别哭！”  
大黄蜂还在盯着惊天雷那边。击倒正在摸惊天雷的肩甲，手还下移，快要碰到座舱了！惊天雷在皱眉头！  
闹翻天终于注意到了大黄蜂的视线，他看了看那边，满不在乎地说：“放心吧，TC他能应付得了。”  
“嗯？”  
“TC这个家伙，从幼生体的时候就特别自立，在我还只会玩泥巴的时候，他已经拿遍学校的奖励了。我一直以为他是个书呆子，也不喜欢和他一起玩。我喜欢跟那些坏孩子一起，和他们干坏事特别带劲……哈哈你别那个眼神看我啊，我现在已经不干坏事了……坏事干得多了难免会遭报复，但是我每次都能溜开。直到有一次，我发现TC回家直接钻进自己的房间，我觉得挺奇怪就去看他，结果你猜怎么着，他浑身是伤，摇摇晃晃，连站都站不稳，真不知道他一路流着能量液是怎么撑回家的。我问他怎么了，他还不肯说，我气得要跟他断绝关系，他才告诉我，他去找那群找我麻烦的家伙了，他自己，单挑对方十几个TF……啧啧啧，对方终于答应不再来找我麻烦，但是代价是他在家里躺了足足十个大循环，还机生第一次错过了期末考试。但是面对我，他永远只有一句话，‘我能搞定。’”  
“他居然会去找人打架？”  
“他不会。但如果是为了对他重要的人，他就会。”  
大黄蜂再次看向那边，击倒已经坐在了卡座里，他手下的一个小跑车正在给惊天雷倒高纯，并且不断地劝惊天雷再喝一杯。大黄蜂的角度看不到击倒的表情，但是惊天雷的表情已经不怎么好看了。大黄蜂把手里的蛋糕塞给闹翻天，一溜烟跑了过去，留下闹翻天在原地发蒙。

“你是？”小跑车上下打量着闯来的不速之客。  
“我是惊天雷的助理。”  
“大黄蜂。”击倒靠进椅背里，翘起二郎腿。“我知道你。”  
算了，反正自己从三楼摔到一楼的黑历史估计大家都知道了。大黄蜂丧丧地想。  
“上次我约红蜘蛛一起吃饭，就是你使尽了手段给挡了下来。”击倒面甲上带着浓浓的笑意。  
大黄蜂隐约记得有这么一回事。  
“这次你又想做什么？”击倒的声音像是泡在高纯里一样魅惑。  
“你……你不能让惊天雷喝高纯了，他酒量很差，喝三杯就倒了……他一会儿还要上台接受采访……”大黄蜂心虚地编着理由。  
“哦？”击倒换了个姿势，笑眯眯地看着他。  
大黄蜂心一横：“我来替他喝。”

“他是傻子吗？啊？TC你说他是傻子吗？他是个傻子吧！”回家的路上，闹翻天看着醉得站都站不起来的大黄蜂，直想翻光镜。  
“闹仔，你有说风凉话的功夫，把他扶到我背上来。”惊天雷揽住大黄蜂的腰，可是小黄人立刻就像一条滑腻的小蛇一样从他手边溜了出去。  
“哈哈哈哈，TC你有三个头！”大黄蜂伸手戳着惊天雷的头雕，嘴里还念念有词。“你看，一个，一个，又一个！”  
闹翻天抱住大黄蜂，终于把喝得醉醺醺的小黄人扶到了惊天雷后背上。蓝色的小飞机把机翼收到壁板下面，以保证上面的尖角不会伤到大黄蜂。他扶着大黄蜂的底盘用力向上托了托，然后发觉背后的人把脑袋靠在了他的脖颈线路上，他甚至能感觉到对方置换出的气体吹在他接收器边。  
“好啦，现在你背着他，我们也不可能变形了，就这么一路走回去吧！希望明天早上我们能走到家！”闹翻天大声地抱怨着。  
“闹仔，你可以飞回去。”  
“哈，算了吧。我可不想你半路背不动他了没人替你，毕竟这小家伙看起来还挺胖的。”  
“你才胖，你全家都胖！”大黄蜂忽然抬起头，哼哼唧唧地反驳。  
“哈哈，TC，他说你胖诶！”  
“闹仔，大黄蜂喝醉了，你跟一个醉酒的人计较什么？”  
“我没醉！”大黄蜂不服气地再次反驳。  
“哦是吗？那我问你，我是谁？”闹翻天忽然想逗逗大黄蜂。  
“你是闹翻天，得了不治之症的那个可怜鬼。”大黄蜂口齿不清地说。  
“什么玩意儿？”闹翻天懵逼。  
“你听错了。”惊天雷心累。  
“那背着你的是谁？”闹翻天又问。  
大黄蜂忽然用胳膊使劲抱住惊天雷的脖子，惊天雷被他勒得几乎无法置换。  
“是TC。”  
“他还挺清醒的嘛。”闹翻天对惊天雷说。  
“我最喜欢TC了！”大黄蜂又说了一句。  
闹翻天：我收回刚才的话，他可能醉得不轻。  
惊天雷没有说话，他感受着身上小小的机体压上来的重量，柔软的置换气体吹拂在他脖颈间，那一瞬间他甚至希望闹翻天自己飞回家了。  
“小黄人，你不该喝那几杯的。”他轻轻地说。“我能搞定。”  
“你能搞定什么？”大黄蜂忽然生气起来，他腾出一只手揪住惊天雷的接收器，全然不顾小飞机疼得龇牙咧嘴，生气地大吼：“什么事都能自己搞定，你挺厉害啊惊天雷！你觉得自己什么都能搞定是不是？从来不用别人帮助是不是？你以为你是什么？无所不能的普神吗？向别人求助很丢脸吗？啊？！”

“我们是不是应该给他弄点醒酒的东西？”闹翻天帮着惊天雷一起把大黄蜂扶到床上。  
“今晚我陪他，你出去。”惊天雷下一个动作就是把闹翻天推了出去，还锁上了门。  
“啥？TC你这个重色轻弟的家伙！”闹翻天在外面挠了会儿门，终于悻悻地走了。  
周围恢复了安静。  
惊天雷看着床上那个小小的黄色机体。他看起来那么小，又单薄又瘦弱，居然跑到别人面前替自己挡酒。闹翻天说得对，你真是个傻子。  
大黄蜂忽然坐了起来。“TC。”  
正沉浸在自己心思里的惊天雷冷不丁被吓了一跳。“我在。”  
“减肥去。”大黄蜂说完又躺下了。  
“啊？”惊天雷哭笑不得，顺口说了一句。“那你和我一起减。”  
“减就减！”大黄蜂又坐了起来，哧溜一下就跳下床，速度之快，动作之灵活，简直让惊天雷怀疑他到底真醉还是假醉。  
“快来。”大黄蜂拉起惊天雷，想摆一个姿势，但是晕沉沉的处理器让他有点站立不稳。  
惊天雷顺势抱住大黄蜂。  
他的腰真细，还挺软。  
“对，就是这样！看着我。”大黄蜂使劲仰头，但是他再仰头也只到惊天雷座舱的位置。“我们来跳舞。你会跳舞吗？”  
惊天雷老老实实地摇摇头。  
“我教你啊！”大黄蜂十分开心，嘿嘿地笑了起来，随后又指挥惊天雷。“把手放在我肩上，这只手抱住我！”  
惊天雷牢牢地抱住大黄蜂的腰。  
“哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈！”大黄蜂忽然爆发出一阵大笑。  
“怎么了？”  
“你挠我的腰……好痒……”大黄蜂笑的清洗液都出来了。  
“啊对不起！”惊天雷急忙放手。  
然后失去平衡的大黄蜂咣叽一声栽到了地上。他捂着头雕上的小角，颇为委屈地说：“你干嘛摔我？”  
“我不是故意的。”惊天雷去扶大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂赌气地拍开他的手，不去理会他。但是他的手肘正好碰到了惊天雷的进气口，收到撞击的小飞机晃了一下，随即重重地压在大黄蜂身上。  
“好疼！你轻点！”大黄蜂生气地推了推惊天雷，推不动。  
“抱歉。”惊天雷充满歉意地把自己自己拉开大黄蜂一点距离，然后把大黄蜂拉了起来。  
“算了，我不跟你计较。”大黄蜂心情很好地挥了挥手，以示自己的大度。“你要当大明星知道吗？要练好形体！你看看你现在，弯腰！驼背！站不直！给我站好了，我教你跳舞！”  
惊天雷依言站好，双手重新搭上大黄蜂的肩甲和腰线。怀里的小黄人使劲仰着头，胡乱抓着他的进气口，把他拉向自己。  
一股浓烈的高纯味扑面而来。他喝得真不少。  
惊天雷记起大黄蜂最后搂着击倒喝交杯酒的场景。  
简直不堪回首。击倒会把他的记忆扇区清空的。  
“看好了！腿向前！”大黄蜂踢了踢惊天雷的膝轴承。  
惊天雷于是向前跨了一步。  
“抱紧我啊！”大黄蜂瞪了他一眼，面甲凑到惊天雷光镜前。  
惊天雷又使劲抱了抱大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂点头表示满意，然后再次踢了踢惊天雷的膝轴承。  
“向后退一步。”  
惊天雷听话地向后退去，可是他忘了身上还挂着大黄蜂，在大黄蜂不算太轻的体重下，这向后退就成了失去重心的后退，小飞机带着大黄蜂扑通一声栽倒在了充电床上。  
“你是笨蛋吗？连舞都不会跳！你怎么能跟红蜘蛛比！”大黄蜂不满地说。  
“红蜘蛛跳舞很好吗？”惊天雷试探着问。  
大黄蜂趴在惊天雷座舱上，口齿开始含糊。“嗯……天火教他的，我在旁边学过……天火不在的时候他就让我陪他跳……他跳得特别好看……嗯嗯……”  
大黄蜂的声音越来越低，渐渐听不到了。惊天雷推了推他，才发现小黄人下线了。  
红蜘蛛吗？  
你和他跳舞是什么样子的？  
惊天雷抱着怀里小小的家伙，慢慢闭上光镜。  
我并不想跟红蜘蛛比。  
晚安，大黄蜂。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
大黄蜂在一种脑模块似乎被大型机碾压过的疼痛中上线了。  
闹翻天正趴在床边嘻嘻笑着看着他。  
“我的普神你吓死我了！”大黄蜂拍了拍火种舱。“你就这么看着我多久了？”  
“从TC走了之后。”  
“他已经走了？哦对，今天是第一天开拍……可是他不带我去片场吗？啊脑模块好疼……”  
“谁让你昨天喝那么多。TC一早就走了，他还特意嘱咐我不要吵醒你，让我好好照顾你。”闹翻天特意强调了“好好照顾”几个字。  
“我又不是残疾，有什么好照顾的？”  
“你不懂啊蜂蜂，初拆之后一般都比较难受，还是多休息休息吧！”闹翻天笑嘻嘻地说。  
“初拆？你在说什么？”大黄蜂惊了。  
“初拆，就是初拆嘛~”闹翻天拉长了声调，还特意看了看大黄蜂的下身。  
大黄蜂立刻拉过床上的被子裹住自己。“昨晚发生什么了？”  
“我不知道啊。一回家TC就把我赶出房间，还把门锁上，你们孤男寡男共处一室，我怎么知道发生了什么？哦不过我听到你们装甲撞击的声音了，你还一直在说‘好疼你轻点’什么的。”  
“不可能吧。”大黄蜂想撞墙。  
“怎么样？TC的技术棒不棒？有没有让你电路冒烟？”  
大黄蜂把手边的枕头砸到了闹翻天面甲上。

来到片场的时候，拍摄已经进行了大半天了。惊天雷正在看剧本，导演在他和诈骗旁边给他们说戏，诈骗不断地点头，惊天雷则比较淡然，偶尔抬头看看旁边。忽然他看到了大黄蜂，黄色的小家伙在场外冲他招手。  
【惊天雷内线】你来了  
【大黄蜂内线】我是你的助理啊，你拍戏怎么不带我  
【惊天雷内线】我走的时候你还在充电，所以没叫你  
【大黄蜂内线】那个……昨晚……  
【惊天雷内线】什么  
【大黄蜂内线】算了，没什么  
【惊天雷内线】下一场开拍了，我先下线  
下一场戏是惊天雷和诈骗在图书馆相遇。导演特意对惊天雷说，要拍出他光镜里含情脉脉的样子。  
试拍开始了，第一个镜头是两个人一起拍，后面则是分开拍，但是拍了几条导演都不满意。  
“停！惊天雷，我刚才已经说得很清楚了，你暗恋诈骗很久了，偷偷跟着他，递小纸条，打听他喜欢的东西，这是多可爱的恋爱男生啊！你别总是演得好像爱答不理的高冷总裁行吗？我要在你的光镜里看到爱，爱，你懂吗？”  
惊天雷说：“不懂。”  
导演又喊：“诈骗过来，现场演示！”  
诈骗翘着二郎腿坐在太阳伞下喝冰油，他的助理说：“导演，现场光照太强，诈骗妆都花了，需要补妆，麻烦您找个光替先试戏吧！”  
导演想了想：“好吧，哎，那个，那个谁来着……”  
“导演，我叫轮轴。”  
“哦，轮轴，就你，来跟惊天雷对个戏来！”  
“好嘞导演！”叫轮轴的金刚兴奋极了，屁颠屁颠往场里跑。能跟未来的大明星对戏，这是多好的机会啊，轮轴的内心充满了激动，和喜悦。然后，他一头撞到了灯光立柱上。  
“抬去医院，算工伤吧。”罗迪姆斯导演扶额，他光镜向四周瞟了瞟，忽然看到一个跟诈骗身高差不多的黄色身影。  
记得好像是惊天雷的助理来着？  
导演冲大黄蜂招招手：“小家伙，过来过来。”

大黄蜂比惊天雷的个子矮，所以他努力抬头看向对方。惊天雷也低头看向他。  
被惊天雷盯得有点不好意思，大黄蜂下意识地扭过头去，旁边的导演又一把给他扭了回来。“你得看着惊天雷，不然他找不到感觉。”  
红色光镜和蓝色光镜之间，流淌着美妙的感觉。  
不行，他离我太近了……  
大黄蜂吞了一口电解液。  
惊天雷忽然捧住大黄蜂的面甲。他的光镜里染上一层模糊的雾气，在红色的倒影里，大黄蜂小小的身影越来越放大。  
一个深情款款的亲吻。  
大黄蜂的小触角嗡地一下子就立了起来。他的双手在空中胡乱挥舞着，可怜又不知所措的小黄人简直要被自己的面甲温度烧死了。导演一把按住大黄蜂的双手，体贴地环在惊天雷的腰间，给了他一个继续的眼神。  
旁边的工作人员急忙扛着摄像机360度旋转拍摄。场记问道：“导演，这么拍行吗？对手戏主角不是诈骗吗？”  
导演一巴掌就拍到他脑袋上：“后期懂不懂？抠图懂不懂？五毛特效懂不懂？我们可以把大黄蜂的脑袋抠下来换上诈骗的样子啊！”

【大黄蜂内线】惊天雷你在干什么  
【惊天雷内线】导演说我可以临场发挥  
【大黄蜂内线】那你为什么要亲我  
【惊天雷内线】为了把剧拍出导演要的效果  
【大黄蜂内线】可是……  
【惊天雷内线】初吻？  
【大黄蜂内线】才不是，我……不是，老子阅机无数！  
【惊天雷内线】哦，那真是失敬了，请多指教  
温热的金属舌头轻叩着大黄蜂的齿关，缱绻在每一个细小的传感节点之间。带电的离子从舌尖到舌尖，奔涌在大黄蜂的唇齿里，在电解液的搅动下，温暖着他的火种。大黄蜂依言闭上了光镜，手也慢慢收紧在惊天雷的腰间。一阵酥麻的感觉沿着电路流窜，装甲下的齿轮在渴望更多。  
导演在一旁看着监视器说：“那个小黄人还挺可爱的。”

惊天雷终于停下脚步，大黄蜂没注意，差点一头撞上去。  
“你每次跟我一起走路都这么心不在焉吗？”  
“好吧我得承认我在想事，但是你真的是临场发挥吗？”  
“你以为呢？”  
“我以为……”  
“你以为是，那么就是。”  
听到这几个字，大黄蜂的发声器像被抽干了一样，滞涩得生疼。他勉强从里面挤出几个字来：“是的，很棒的临场发挥。”  
“身为我的助理你应该知道，我在拍摄期间不能谈恋爱这条规定吧？”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“那么现在，把你的风扇打开，把冷凝剂补满，保证一切恢复如常，闹翻天那家伙可是眼尖得很。”  
“你说什么？你知道我有多窘迫吗？你……”  
“造成你的困扰我很抱歉。不过，我们马上要到家了。”

闹翻天正在吃能量块，见到他们也没停，嘴里塞得满满的和他们打招呼。  
“嘿，你们两个回来了？拍摄第一天顺利吗？不介意我先吃晚饭吧？”  
“不介意。”大黄蜂丧丧地往房间里走。“把我的那份也给你吧。”  
闹翻天端了盘子追到房间里。“蜂蜂，真的给我吃了？”  
“给你吧。”大黄蜂仰躺在充电床上，接上充电线。  
“这么早就充电？拍摄第一天有什么好玩的，给我讲讲呗~”闹翻天挤着坐到大黄蜂旁边。  
“没什么好玩的。”  
“TC和那个诈骗拍对手戏顺利吗？TC这家伙从小就不擅长处理感情，老实说我真没法想象他还能去拍爱情剧。”闹翻天靠在旁边的枕头上，顺手塞给大黄蜂一块能量。  
“哦是吗？”大黄蜂懒懒地说。  
“你知道我们上学的时候，TC是怎么处理得到的情书的吗？”闹翻天忍不住噗嗤笑了一声。“他把那些情书里的错别字和语句不通顺的地方一一改正，再给女孩们送回去。甚至还有一次，他送回去的时候还告诉那个女孩，如果按照总分总的格式来写，可以加强感情。那个女孩问他，如果加强感情他就会答应吗？TC老老实实地承认，不会。我觉得TC后来简直成了学校女生的心理阴影。”  
“真像他的风格。”大黄蜂对此表示同意。  
“所以，一开始听说他要去拍爱情剧，我内心是拒绝的，你造吗蜂蜂，TC他宁可在家里当个用掉几十吨纸的宅男，也绝对不会对任何一个TF表现出感情来。我查过，这样的TF叫感情表达无能症患者。”  
“你们兄弟两个都得病了，真可怜。”大黄蜂小声地嘀咕。  
“什么？我得什么病了？”闹翻天莫名其妙。  
“机体糖尿病，不治之症。”大黄蜂说。“惊天雷说的。”  
闹翻天咔嚓一声掰断了手里的盘子。

惊天雷收起明天要用的剧本，已经深夜了，大黄蜂和闹翻天的房间里灯灭了，也没了声音，似乎都下线了。蓝色的小飞机舒展了一下机翼，准备连上充电线。  
“哐当！”门被打开了。紫黑色的小飞机一阵风地冲进来。  
“闹仔，我说过不敲门我就把你机翼掰折。”  
“好了下次一定记得。”闹翻天一屁股坐在床上。“在我说抱歉之前，你能不能先告诉我我什么时候得了机体糖尿病？”

夜里，惊天雷几乎无法充电。闹翻天充电不安稳，机翼不停地在他装甲上扫来扫去，小高跟都要蹬到他面甲上了。  
在又一次被闹翻天踢到之后，惊天雷终于吼了一句：“闹仔，滚回你房间去睡！”  
回应他的只有闹翻天的呼噜声。  
“蜂蜂今天好像心情不太好，我把房间让给他，今晚我能和你挤一晚吗TC？”  
真不该答应他。  
惊天雷翻覆了几次之后，决定去客厅沙发上休息。  
但是路过闹翻天房间的时候，他看到里面还亮着灯。  
因为闹翻天此刻正在他的充电床上呼呼大睡，惊天雷看不到房间里面是谁，但是门缝里若隐若现的那对明黄色的小触角已经明明白白告诉他答案了。  
这么晚了还不睡？惊天雷准备过去和大黄蜂打个招呼，但是他的脚步忽然停住了。  
大黄蜂在哭。  
记忆中这是大黄蜂第二次哭。上次他哭是因为他丢掉了他的工作，还没人记得他的生日。那么这次呢？惊天雷决定进去看看。  
“那个混蛋，一脸冷漠地说是临场发挥，看我笑话吗？”小黄人一边抽鼻子一边骂。  
惊天雷立刻很明智地收住了脚步。  
“我是没和别人亲过，有什么好笑的吗？我还小，我才200万岁！”  
早就猜到他是骗自己的。  
“以为自己是情圣吗？实在讨厌这样的家伙！”  
哦哦，哭鼻子的小黄人。  
“看着吧，我要立刻找个TF去谈恋爱！”  
大黄蜂的思维跳跃有点快。  
惊天雷在门外等了一会儿，一直等到大黄蜂关了灯，声音低得听不到了，才悄声离开。  
小黄人在临近下线时模模糊糊地说：“我要找个和惊天雷一模一样的小飞机谈恋爱去……”


	7. Chapter 7

7  
导演拿着巨幅海报，满意地点点头。“拍得不错。”  
上面是惊天雷和诈骗热吻的镜头。当然了，诈骗是P上去的。  
画面里的惊天雷看起来深情款款，含情脉脉，光镜里弥漫的都是情意。  
这张海报拍得真是——太棒了。  
在这款海报发布了之后，《铁堡之恋》的收视率顿时直线上升，城市里每个角落都在对剧情进行讨论。

“真是太火爆了，完全没想到。”在超市里，闹翻天推着购物车，对身边的大黄蜂说。  
因为《铁堡之恋》忽然爆红，惊天雷也瞬间成为国民偶像，导演曾经叮嘱他出门的时候戴上面罩。惊天雷开始还不以为意，但是自从在路上忽然被蜂拥而来的人群吓到几次之后，小飞机几乎除了去片场不出门了。所以今天，闹翻天和大黄蜂来超市采购能量块。  
大黄蜂看了看超市墙壁上贴的宣传海报。照片上惊天雷的目光看起来依旧像是那天落在他身上一样。  
“要不是知道诈骗是P上去的，我真要怀疑，他怎么能对一个没感情的TF露出那种表情？”闹翻天比划了一下，似乎在找合适的词。“就像，就像他真的特别爱对方一样。”  
“也许他真的爱上诈骗了。”大黄蜂从货架上拿下几包零食。  
“不可能！”闹翻天连连摇头。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“来自火种兄弟的直觉。”闹翻天故作神秘，又戳了戳大黄蜂。“蜂蜂，那天在片场到底他和谁拍的这个镜头？”  
“我没看到。”大黄蜂把头扭过去，以免闹翻天看到他的表情。“我去的时候他已经拍完了。”  
“但是你在片场肯定听说了吧，告诉我呗！”闹翻天不依不饶地挽住大黄蜂，特别好奇地问。  
“我真不知道。”大黄蜂推开闹翻天。  
闹翻天没防备，撞到了旁边的货架上。货架上高高的商品打了个转，哗啦一下，劈头盖脸冲闹翻天砸了下来。紫黑色的小飞机反应迅速地抱头准备挨这一顿，但是大黄蜂比他反应更快。  
小黄人扑到了闹翻天身上，尽可能护住他全身，自己则被掉下来的货物砸了个正着。  
“蜂蜂！”闹翻天把大黄蜂从货物下扒拉出来。  
大黄蜂的车窗玻璃都被砸碎了，甚至有一个铁罐直接砸到了他的腿上，砸断了里面的导线。  
他痛得直吸凉气。  
“我背你回去！”

回到家，闹翻天又手忙脚乱地帮大黄蜂处理伤口。惊天雷去新闻发布会了，没人帮他。好在伤处并不严重，在闹翻天不怎么高明的维修技术之下，大黄蜂试着活动了一下腿，总算是勉强恢复功能了。  
“你这几天还是少走路吧。”闹翻天收起维修箱。  
“但我还得陪惊天雷拍片，最近进度挺紧的。”  
“那我可以天天背你去片场。”  
大黄蜂刚想拒绝，忽然听到闹翻天的内置时钟响了。  
“哦对了！差点忘了，马上是TC的记者会，我专门定了闹钟的！”闹翻天兴奋地打开电视机，顺手撕开一包能量薯片，坐到大黄蜂旁边，还塞给他一片。  
一紫一黄两个人排排坐在沙发上嚼着薯片看电视。  
记者会刚刚开始，先是罗迪姆斯导演进场，向记者们微微致意表示感谢，随后惊天雷和诈骗也进场落座。导演先介绍了一下目前的剧情发展，以及大致的拍摄进度，并且对演员和工作人员的努力表示感谢，特别夸奖了惊天雷，虽然没有专业训练背景，但是他的这位新人十分刻苦，勤学好问，在现场也拿着台词一刻不停地背台词，和别人对戏，虚心求教，认真钻研角色，balabala一通夸奖。紧接着是记者提问时间，惊天雷比较安静，除非指名让他回答的问题才说几句，绝不多说一个字，诈骗面对这些记者则显得游刃有余，不管多刁钻的问题都能一一化解。  
眼看着记者会已经进入尾声，惊天雷甚至都有点心不在焉了。这时忽然有一个记者举手要提问，导演看看时间，示意这是最后一个问题。  
记者拿出几张照片：请问惊天雷现在是不是在和他的助理谈恋爱？  
全场哗然。  
惊天雷仔细看着照片，上面是两个TF的背影，一个黄色，一个紫黑色，虽然看不到正面，但是紫黑色的小飞机除了涂装看起来和他没有任何区别，尤其是那对机翼，连抖动的高度都和他一模一样。几张照片都是他们，有一起推着购物车在货架前看零食的，有闹翻天兴奋地对大黄蜂说着什么的，还有闹翻天背着大黄蜂的。  
“我想你误会了。”还没等惊天雷解释，导演先说话了。“我看到照片的拍摄时间，在那个时间惊天雷正和我在一起，所以照片上的TF肯定不是他。至于是谁，那是他的助理的私人时间，我们无权干涉。”  
真不愧是导演，两句话四两拨千斤。又澄清了事实，又把包袱甩给了大黄蜂，毕竟，只要大黄蜂有热度，惊天雷就有热度，电视剧就有热度。  
闹翻天嚼着薯片不满地说：“怎么把我拍那么胖！”  
大黄蜂没有说话，这个突如其来的变故让他措手不及，比起自己的境况，他更担心照片会对惊天雷造成什么影响。  
“相信我，蜂蜂。”闹翻天亲热地搂过大黄蜂的肩膀。“可能导演更愿意让记者报道一下呢，他们搞宣传的都喜欢炒作，都是套路。看来不光TC，你也要红了哟~~”  
两人在打闹间，惊天雷已经回来了。  
蓝色的小飞机看到他们坐在一起，心里莫名升起一股不快来。  
“TC你回来了！”闹翻天先打招呼了。  
惊天雷简单地哼了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
惊天雷不知道该说什么。说自己因为忽然看到他们两个一起逛超市的照片所以生气了？可是好像没有什么理由生气啊。不知道说什么就干脆不说，惊天雷一言不发地进了自己房间，还重重地关上了门。  
“他这是哪根电线搭错了？”闹翻天奇怪地说。

“TC，我收到导演发来的拍摄安排，明天我们要去艾比斯特峡谷拍外景，导演让我跟你确认一下。”大黄蜂推开惊天雷的房间门。  
“知道了。”惊天雷头也没回地答应了一声，继续写自己的小说。  
“你在写小说吗？我能看看吗？”大黄蜂凑到惊天雷旁边。  
惊天雷啪地一声把电脑关上了。  
大黄蜂不知所措。  
“还没写好，很没意思，你别看了。”惊天雷干巴巴地说。  
“TC，你今天怎么了？”  
惊天雷忽然莫名地烦躁起来。而始作俑者看起来却好像什么都不知道。  
不，不是好像，他的确什么都不知道。  
数据板掉了一地。工作椅还在转着。  
“TC？”大黄蜂被按在地上，疑惑地看着压在上方的小飞机。  
“找个跟我一模一样的谈恋爱是吗？所以就找闹翻天？”  
“你在说什么？”大黄蜂不解。  
“你喜欢闹翻天是吗？”  
他离得太近了。大黄蜂的风扇悄悄开启，排放出他因为困窘而造成的热量。惊天雷捏住他的下巴强迫他面向自己，猩红的光学镜里有大黄蜂小小的身影。  
这一切，就像那天在片场，他和他对戏的样子。  
大黄蜂忽然有点明白惊天雷的意思了。他拍掉惊天雷捏着他下巴的手，摆出一副满不在乎的口气来。  
“那天跟你试戏的时候我一点经验也没有，为了不让你失望，我可以跟闹翻天找找感觉。”  
这一点都不像是大黄蜂会说出来的话。惊天雷想。但是现在，被他压在身下的小黄人的的确确是用毫不在意的语气说了这样一句话。  
惊天雷内心充满了挫败感。连他自己也不知道到底是为什么。  
他从大黄蜂身上站起来，指着门口说。  
“滚开。”

吃早饭的时候闹翻天也发觉了空气中的不对劲。但是惊天雷和大黄蜂都面色不善，看起来什么也问不出来。  
吃过饭，惊天雷准备去片场。他对大黄蜂说：“该走了。”  
大黄蜂一脸不可思议。“我受伤了，腿伤！你知道的！”  
“我知道。”惊天雷把需要带的东西收拾好，递给大黄蜂。“你可以拄拐杖去。”  
“TC你怎么了？”闹翻天对惊天雷说。“蜂蜂有伤你还让他去片场！”  
蜂蜂，叫得真亲热。  
惊天雷其实并不是非让大黄蜂跟着自己不可，但是就是不想让他们俩在一起待着。

外景拍摄地选在峡谷上。这里的风景很适合拍摄爱情。做好准备，导演照例开始给他们讲解剧本。今天要拍的镜头是惊天雷和诈骗在这里观赏风景，两人甜言蜜语你侬我侬之际，诈骗忽然不小心踩空，惊天雷以一个非常漂亮的回旋转身把他救回来的桥段。  
“老套，但是非常吸引收视率。”声波简短地评价。  
今天声波难得出现在片场。因为拍摄已经步入正轨，所以平时只要有助理跟着惊天雷就可以了，声波完全不必每天跟拍。但是今天他还是来了，大黄蜂猜测他十有八九是来跟导演谈接下来让惊天雷拍摄小精灵饮料广告的事。  
对于声波的评价大黄蜂表示很赞同。  
“小家伙，你得承认声波说的都是对的。”轰隆隆把能量糖分给大黄蜂一些。  
“谢谢。”大黄蜂接过糖，看着轰隆隆期望的眼神，立刻补充。“没错，声波说的都对。”  
“声波是最好的经纪人，他想捧红谁就能捧红谁。”迷乱坐在他兄弟旁边，开启吹声波模式。  
“那你们觉得，惊天雷能红吗？”大黄蜂忍不住问道。  
“红蜘蛛能有多红，惊天雷也能。”  
“没错，声波肯定打算按照捧红蜘蛛的模式捧惊天雷。”  
“他们两个长得太像了。”  
“惊天雷就像是红蜘蛛的翻版。”  
“兄弟，你还记得声波怎么捧红那个小飞机的吗？”  
“记得记得，绯闻，恋情，禁断之爱，媒体推波助澜，这套路我都会了！”  
小磁带们你一言我一语地讨论着，声波忽然走了过来。  
“双胞胎，停止。”  
“哦。”小磁带立刻乖乖闭嘴。  
大黄蜂却忍不住好奇心了。“声波，惊天雷会和红蜘蛛一样吗？”  
“否定，他们不一样。”  
“可是现在谁都在说他们一样。连导演都在记者会上这么说。”  
“比较，毫无意义。红蜘蛛的成功不可复制。惊天雷，运作要另寻他路。”  
“这倒也是。要是让惊天雷配合着去炒作绯闻恋情，还不如让他从锰铁山脉上跳下去呢。”大黄蜂哈哈笑起来。  
小磁带也跟着哈哈大笑。  
声波若有所悟。“你的话有道理。可以考虑让惊天雷从锰铁山脉上跳下去，以获取更多媒体关注度。”  
“什么？不是，我开玩笑的！我打个比方而已！”大黄蜂急忙跟声波解释。  
远处刚跟诈骗试戏完的惊天雷正好看到这里的打闹。  
蓝色的小飞机又开始莫名地烦躁起来。  
开始拍摄分镜头了。惊天雷需要对着镜头做出拉着诈骗含情脉脉的样子，毫无疑问，他又拍不过了，连着几条都没拍成。  
诈骗不干了，每次都在悬崖边陪惊天雷拍这条，他感觉心惊胆战。何况分镜头又拍不到他，拍了几遍不过，诈骗又找了个借口去太阳伞下待着了。  
今天的轮轴依然在医院里养工伤。于是导演再次招呼大黄蜂过来和惊天雷对戏。

大黄蜂踩在悬崖边上，惊天雷拉住他的胳膊，摄像头开始拍摄。  
【惊天雷内线】你刚才在跟声波聊什么  
【大黄蜂内线】没什么  
【惊天雷内线】你还真是容易和人打成一片  
【大黄蜂内线】多谢夸奖  
【惊天雷内线】谈恋爱的对象要从闹翻天变成声波了吗  
【大黄蜂内线】两个一起谈不行吗  
惊天雷着实被气到了。这个小个子，看起来其貌不扬，最近总是有本事把他气个半死，关键是，他还不知道自己为什么生气。眼看着小黄人还是那样若无其事的样子，惊天雷忍不住捏紧了他的手臂。  
大黄蜂吃痛了一声，身体下意识地后退了一步。  
可是他忘了，后面是悬崖。  
小黄人像断了线的风筝一样从惊天雷手中脱开，栽进深渊里。  
完了完了，还没吃完轰隆隆送的能量糖，难道要交代在这个悬崖里了？大黄蜂被吓到了，也不知道该怎么办，眼看着自己离悬崖边越来越远。  
风声呼啸在接收器边，剧烈的压强迫使他不得不闭上光镜，以缓解接收器的冲击。  
在闭上光镜的一瞬间，他看到蓝色的小飞机从悬崖边纵身一跃，向他变形飞来。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
会飞就是好。  
大黄蜂抱着身下蓝色的小飞机，胆战心惊地想。  
“抱紧我。下面有气流。”  
“哦。”小黄人此时特别听话。  
他们现在已经离开悬崖顶端很远一段距离了，没想到这里这么深。  
“TC？”大黄蜂犹豫着开口问。  
“怎么？”小飞机的引擎下传来惊天雷的声音。  
“你为什么不往上飞？”  
“……因为有人太沉了。”  
大黄蜂好委屈。  
在颠簸了一段时间之后，惊天雷终于带着大黄蜂稳住了干预器，在照顾着大黄蜂体重的同时，蓝色的小飞机开始试着向上爬升。  
悬崖下多是形状诡异的峭壁，一不留神就会擦碰到机翼。惊天雷只得小心翼翼地避开那些山角，还要小心不知什么时候会突然掉下来的落石。  
“等我飞过前面那个石梁，再试试爬升。你伏低机体，趴在我身上。”  
雷达显示前面有一个硕大的石梁，再过去是一片比较开阔的地带。如果运气好的话，能顺利飞过石梁，爬升就有希望了。  
大黄蜂听话地抱紧小飞机，几乎整个都贴在他的座舱上。  
惊天雷的座舱其实是他机体最敏感的地方。这一点大黄蜂也知道，但是他不可能挂在小飞机下面。惊天雷勉强稳定了一下进气道，向着那道石梁飞去。  
雷达却忽然响起警报。  
因为气流的原因，惊天雷的高度已经不能再下降了，但是雷达数据显示他现在的高度只能自己通过石梁，换句话说，趴在他座舱上的大黄蜂十有八九要被削下去。  
1800米，1500米，1200米，900米……  
距离越来越近，已经没有回头的路了。惊天雷迅速扫了一眼雷达成像系统，心一横，对大黄蜂吼了一句：“抓紧我！！！”  
小飞机陡然在空中左旋90度，从平直飞行变为垂直飞行，薄薄的机翼擦着石梁中间的一道极窄的缝隙一飞而过，带着气流的碎石从他们身后滚落。  
“天啊，好险！”大黄蜂摸了摸自己的小触角，上面有几道不大的擦痕。“好了TC，我们可以上去了！”  
回答他的只有身下小飞机不稳定的发动机声。  
和直线坠落的加速度。  
“TC？？？”

惊天雷被大黄蜂摇醒的时候，正好看到小黄人焦急的眼神，即便是被那层蓝色覆盖着，也通过光学组件忠实地传递出他对自己关切的心情。惊天雷莫名觉得心情舒畅了点。  
“我们坠落了？”他试着坐起来，活动自己的机翼。  
“别动！”大黄蜂急忙拦住他。“你机翼撞伤了！”  
惊天雷调取了之前的雷达画面，发现垂直飞行时机翼在石梁缝隙处被擦伤，上面的线路还冒着火花。这也导致了他们的直线坠落，所幸下面的条件没有那么恶劣，他们掉在一片还算柔软的泥地上，虽然裹了一身泥，但是好歹没受什么伤。  
大黄蜂没受什么伤。  
“你的通讯器呢？”惊天雷的通讯器刚才和机翼一起被撞坏了。  
“我试戏的时候卸掉了。”  
“那只能等他们发现我们了，小泥人。”  
“希望他们动作快点……等等你叫我什么？”  
“小泥人。”惊天雷完全不介意再重复一遍。  
“你才是小泥人！你这个……泥飞机！”大黄蜂气呼呼地抹掉自己臂甲上的一片泥，糊在了惊天雷的面甲上。  
“你就是这么对待自己的救命恩人？”  
“如你所见，这底下是一片泥潭，就算掉下来我也摔不死。再说了，也不知道是拜谁所赐我才掉下来的？”大黄蜂毫不客气地还击。  
“那我是不是应该跟你说声‘对不起’？”  
“你不想说也没关系，我就当你说了。”  
“我还真是不想说。”  
“闹翻天就比你诚恳多了，每次我帮他收拾房间他都会对我说谢谢，买了什么零食他都记得给我带一份，他充电习惯不好，踢到我了一定会说对不起……”  
惊天雷又开始莫名地焦躁起来。他的机翼上下扇动，推进器发出恼人的杂音。  
大黄蜂终于意识到惊天雷与平时不一样的状态。他明智地闭上了发声器不再说话，但是最后还是以一个“哼”来做了结尾。  
“啪叽！”忽然天旋地转，大黄蜂被推进了泥地里。刚刚好不容易才弄得干净了一些的黄色装甲顿时又变成一片脏兮兮。  
惊天雷的光镜变成了深红色，光学组件下翻滚着无法言说的热浪。他的双臂撑在大黄蜂头雕两侧，居高临下地看着他，像是在俯视一个无路可逃的猎物。  
这个动作像极了昨晚在他房间里的样子。大黄蜂紧张地把双手护在胸前，试图缓解两人之间莫名的气氛。尴尬，焦灼，还带着一丝暧昧。  
“TC，你机翼有伤，还是别乱动了，不然回去之后拍戏进度要受影响……”  
惊天雷越发焦躁，他低下头，语气里带着炙热的烦闷，红色的光镜离小黄人越来越近。  
“你和我的关系，就只有拍戏是吗？”  
大黄蜂眨眨光镜。“不然呢？”  
惊天雷一手捏住大黄蜂的下巴，迫使他微微抬头面向自己。“如果我说，我不想和你只有这种关系呢？”  
“TC你这是要让我付房租当我的债主吗？”  
不生气。我若气死谁如意，气出病来无人替。  
惊天雷在处理器里默默念了三遍。  
小黄人，或许是小泥人，还在自言自语着：“其实也不是不可以，我现在的工资虽然不算多，但是付房租还够……”  
念三遍不够，多念几遍。  
“TC，你能起来了吗？我后背在泥地里好难受。”大黄蜂小声地说。

在悬崖下发现这片水潭并不是很容易，多亏了大黄蜂的身材小，钻到一个石洞里找能量体才发现。他大声招呼惊天雷一起来这里，洗一下刚才弄的满身泥巴。  
身上的泥已经干了，粘在机体上的确不舒服，惊天雷也走了进来，准备简单清洗一下。  
但是大黄蜂一把按住他坐下，用手捧水擦在他的装甲上。“还是我来吧。”  
小黄人十分尽责地帮惊天雷洗干净了背后的线路和电子板，连螺丝缝隙都照顾到了。轻柔而细致的手法让惊天雷觉得十分舒服，每条线路都酣畅淋漓。  
“原来你还有隐藏技能。”心情再次变好的惊天雷忍不住和大黄蜂开起了玩笑。  
大黄蜂转到他正面帮他清洗胸甲和腹甲。“哈，这个嘛，以前我给红蜘蛛打下手的时候，他很挑剔，如果天火不在身边，我也偶尔帮他清洗一下。”  
惊天雷其实十分好奇，总是从别人口中听说的“红蜘蛛”，到底是个什么样的TF？  
“我和他很像吗？”  
“像，也不像。”大黄蜂低着头，手里的动作不停。“从机体上看，你们型号几乎一样，区别也仅仅是涂装颜色。但是你是你，他是他，你们是两个个体，不能混为一谈。”  
他正擦洗到惊天雷的座舱附近，低着头，把干净的水捧到蓝色的装甲上，仔细地弄掉上面的污渍。他胸甲下的风扇里排出一团团置换气体，打在惊天雷的壁板上，弄得小飞机线路里一阵痒痒的。黄色的小触角正好在惊天雷的眼前，展露出一个恰到好处的柔软的弧度。  
惊天雷在鬼使神差之下伸手摸了摸它们。  
大黄蜂的身形猛地一滞。  
“哦，我，呃……抱歉。”惊天雷收回了手，讪讪地说。  
“你不用抱歉。”大黄蜂小声地说。“我并不讨厌这样。”  
他说的什么意思他说他不讨厌就是说他喜欢他喜欢什么他喜欢我摸他还是喜欢跟我有机体接触他喜欢的程度到什么地步我还能不能再摸一下？  
写过无数爱情小说看过无数浪漫故事的文艺青年惊天雷的处理器里刷过一堆弹幕。  
“好了，这下又是闪亮亮的大明星了。”大黄蜂把手里的泥甩干净，面前的惊天雷虽然不像在屏幕上那么耀眼，但是至少也算干干净净了，浑身上下都透着优雅。  
优雅，其实是大黄蜂对惊天雷私底下的评价。在他看来，这架蓝色的小飞机线条流畅，装甲整洁，无论机翼还是座舱，举手投足都带着一种冷漠的气质。  
他和红蜘蛛的骄傲不一样。红蜘蛛总是带着一种笃定的骄傲，仿佛一切都在他掌握之中，事实上他也的确做得足够好。而惊天雷则不同，他的气质更多的像是一种与世无争，对一切都漠不关心的冷淡。初和他接触的人会觉得惊天雷有种拒人于千里之外的疏离，但是相处久了就知道，这个家伙也会关心别人，虽然他从来不会说出来。  
大黄蜂满意地看着蓝色的小飞机。他用那只干净的手拍了拍惊天雷：“我们的大明星一定要亮闪闪的才行。”  
但是下一秒，他就被惊天雷打横抱住，一起跳进了水潭里。水花卷着不知名的植物缠住他的手腕，冰凉的潭水涌进他的齿轮里。  
“TC？”  
“我帮你洗一下。”  
“这个真的不用了，我在岸上擦擦就行了……嗷！跳进来好凉！”  
大黄蜂手脚并用地往岸上爬，又被惊天雷一把按住给捞了回去。  
“听话，别乱动！”  
“不要TC！快住手！”  
紫黑色的小飞机在洞口变形站稳，看着水潭里扑腾的两个机体。  
“TC，蜂蜂，你们俩在——鸳鸯戏水吗？”

“虽然通讯器联系不上你，但是来自火种兄弟的直觉比通讯器还好用，我下去飞了两圈就找到你们俩了！”闹翻天得意地向自家兄弟炫耀自己。  
“嗯。”惊天雷躺在维修床上，对于滔滔不绝的闹翻天只有一个字回应。  
“是是是，你真是个厉害的小飞机，谁也比不过你。”大黄蜂急忙补充。  
“导演，惊天雷的机翼需要几天恢复期，为了伤口尽快复原我们也不能用涂漆掩盖，怎么拍摄啊？”今天也在医院养工伤的轮轴拖着伤体跟导演过来了，十分尽职尽责。  
导演的目光忽然落在闹翻天身上。  
“轮轴！量他身高！罗盘！称他体重！加速器，量他三围！”  
这话听着有点耳熟。  
还没等闹翻天反应过来，导演手下几个TF们立刻反应了过来，跌跌撞撞地去找工具，闹翻天莫名其妙地看着他们在自己机体上量来量去。片刻之后，轮轴拿着数据给导演。  
“您看，数据和惊天雷完全一样。也就是说，他们除了涂装没有任何区别。”  
惊天雷问：“导演，您要干什么？”  
导演笑眯眯地扶住惊天雷说：“TC，我们的剧每个小周期定期播出，但是你现在的伤可能会影响你拍摄。我想不如这样，先让你兄弟替你拍几个背影镜头，然后等你过几天好了，再补拍正面镜头，你看怎么样啊？”

闹翻天完全没有任何拍戏经验。在片场，换了涂装的他第一次拍拥抱戏就踩到了诈骗的脚，诈骗疼得清洗液都出来了，助手还给补半天妆。第二次他又撞到了诈骗的胸甲，第三次拍一个搭肩甲的镜头，他直接一胳膊戳到诈骗后脑勺去了。诈骗特别委屈地找导演诉了一顿苦，导演深思熟虑，想着闹翻天本来就没经验，而且和诈骗又不熟，所以一点默契都没有，拍戏自然状况百出。经验这个东西不能速成，那不如就找个他比较熟的TF来对戏，应该会好一些，反正后期都可以修改。  
于是重任又落到了大黄蜂肩上。  
前几个拥抱的背影镜头总算是拍过了，闹翻天舒了一口气，大黄蜂舒了一口气，导演也舒了一口气。接下来是一组壁咚的镜头，TC饰演的角色发现诈骗饰演的角色和前男友还有来往，非常生气。因为是分镜头，所以只拍闹翻天的背影就好了。导演仔细给闹翻天说了戏，特别强调他要表现出不容反抗的霸气来，他还特意说明，强吻的戏就不用了，等惊天雷好了之后补拍。紫黑色，现在是蓝色的小飞机连连点头。  
闹翻天压根不会。一遍遍被导演喊停，拍得大黄蜂都没精神的时候，导演十分痛苦地捂住了额头。“普神啊，赐给我一个会演戏的吧！”  
“你这个家伙，就这么喜欢惹我生气吗？”一个略带低沉的嗓音在片场外响起。  
这个声音充满了磁性，但是并不沙哑，相反却是满满的青年感，声线没有刻意压低，自然而然地带出一丝被人背叛的悲伤和怫郁。  
大家都伸长了脖子向场外看去。  
闪亮的红色装甲在室内光下显得优雅华贵，银灰色的机翼像是在身侧绽开的百合花，白色的腿甲一尘不染，蓝色的小高跟慢慢地踩在片场的特制地板上，发出轻微而整齐的声音。  
闹翻天不禁看呆了。  
“我那么爱你，为了你我甘愿奉上我那微不足道的火种，我在你的光镜里沉沦，哪怕是死在你的怀里，我也不会有片刻的挣扎。”他一边走向大黄蜂，一边即兴念着台词，忧郁而性感的声线丝毫没有因为动作而杂乱，甚至还让周围的工作人员都陷了进去。  
“可是你给了我什么？你把它扔在地上，无情地践踏我的自尊，你曾经对我敞开身体，你曾经在我的身下哭泣喘息，我以为我会永远和你在一起，别忘了我的手拂过你的装甲，我的唇吻过你的舌尖，我的火种，它曾经是你的全部！”  
他来到已经完全呆住的大黄蜂面前，十分绅士地挑起小黄人的下巴，在他的唇角落下一个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻。  
导演最先反应了过来。“不愧是红蜘蛛，台词走位表情动作都是无可挑剔！”  
周围响起热烈的掌声。  
红蜘蛛低头，对还因为震惊过度而合不上嘴的大黄蜂笑了笑。  
“小家伙，好久不见，你好像长高了。”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
“今晚有时间吗？”休息室里，红蜘蛛坐在椅子上，悠然自得地翻看着《铁堡之恋》的剧本。  
“我？今晚可能不行……”大黄蜂急忙应声。今晚他答应了惊天雷去医院给他读剧本。  
“击倒知道我回来了请我吃饭，你陪我一起去，今晚7点我来接你。”红蜘蛛像是根本没听到大黄蜂的后半句话。  
“但是今晚……”  
“以前每次击倒请我吃饭都是你帮我挡下的，你也知道他对我的意思吧？所以这次你忍心让我一个人去赴约？”  
“天火呢？你可以让他陪你去。”  
“我们分手了。”红蜘蛛语气轻松地像是在谈论今天天气不错啊。  
大黄蜂张口结舌。这要是让娱乐记者听到了绝对是重磅新闻。  
“虽然和天火分手了，可我也没打算跟击倒搞在一起。Bee，就当帮我一个忙吧。”红蜘蛛唇角上扬，浅浅一笑。

“是的，导演突然让我跟几个群演对戏……你也知道的，他们平时都挺忙，只能今晚……所以抱歉，让闹翻天帮你读剧本吧，我今晚不去医院了……”  
挂断给惊天雷的通讯，大黄蜂长长出了一口气。还是第一次对惊天雷撒谎，心里有点慌。  
“我们可以走了么？”  
红蜘蛛的声音突然从背后响起，大黄蜂吓了一跳。他猛地一转身，正好对上红蜘蛛低头看他的那双光镜。  
“可以了。”大黄蜂莫名地有点紧张。  
红蜘蛛很好脾气地继续弯着腰，他的光镜离大黄蜂只有一点点距离。大黄蜂甚至都能感觉到他们的排气口在一个频率。  
“你……你看我干什么？你没撒过谎吗？”大黄蜂勉强稳住自己的气息。  
红蜘蛛噗嗤一声笑了。“Bee，你紧张的时候小触角会立起来，这个习惯真是一点也没变。”

击倒定了一家十分高档的餐厅，而且包下了整个餐厅。看到大黄蜂也跟着来的时候，击倒脸上闪过一丝疑惑，但是很快就消失不见，他礼貌得体地为红蜘蛛拉开座椅，请他先落座，又帮大黄蜂拉开座椅。态度端庄体面，跟上次和大黄蜂一起喝多了几乎不是一个人。  
“好久不见，希望你的口味没有变。”击倒给红蜘蛛倒上一杯典藏，又给大黄蜂倒上一杯低度果酒。“未成年小朋友，还是喝这个比较好，别像上次一样差点烧了芯片。”  
“谢谢，不过我已经成年了。”大黄蜂已经在处理器里模拟了一百种如果击倒要约红蜘蛛今晚外出自己该如何帮忙拒绝的方案了。  
“谢谢。”红蜘蛛端起酒杯品了一口。“格列丝丽典藏，极品中的极品。花了你不少心思吧。”  
“只要能得到你的喜欢，所有的心思都是享受。”击倒端起酒杯，和红蜘蛛轻轻碰杯。  
他们俩完全把我忘在一边了。大黄蜂撇了撇嘴，趁他们客套的时候，悄悄扫了一下邮箱。  
里面有一张闹翻天发来的照片，拍的是在医院里他正给惊天雷读剧本的样子。紫黑色的小飞机一本正经地捧着数据板，惊天雷躺在病床上，看起来有点心不在焉。  
大黄蜂悄悄回复：惊天雷，好好听剧本。  
片刻闹翻天的回复就来了。他不听我的话，蜂蜂，你要是在就好了。  
你告诉他，我忙完了就去医院看他。  
你要忙到很晚吗？  
应该不会太晚，放心。  
大黄蜂重新抬起头，击倒和红蜘蛛已经开始讨论这次的拍剧了。  
击倒说：“如果你愿意，我现在就跟罗迪姆斯导演说，把主角换成你，毕竟你的拍摄经验比惊天雷要丰富多了。”  
红蜘蛛笑了笑，不置可否。  
击倒接着说：“毕竟一开始这个角色就是你的，只是因为你临时去度假才换了惊天雷，现在你回来了，重新把主角换回你也没什么。”  
红蜘蛛手中把玩着酒杯：“但是中途换角色，会给导演带来一大笔损失吧。”  
击倒不以为然地说：“我是投资商，选角色这件事上我有绝对话语权。何况，即便是损失，也由我来承担。这个世界上，就没有钱解决不了的问题。”  
大黄蜂大吃一惊。如果红蜘蛛答应换角色的话，那就意味着惊天雷到现在的努力全都白费了，这对他太不公平。他紧张地看着红蜘蛛，希望他不要答应。  
红蜘蛛沉思了几秒钟，又重新恢复了笑意。“不用了，我刚回来，还想接着休息一段时间。”  
大黄蜂松了一口气。  
击倒对这个回答似乎在意料之中。“也好，我尊重你的意见。”  
红蜘蛛主动和他碰了碰杯。  
击倒接着说：“我上一个广告签约艺人合约到期了，新的广告我希望由你来拍摄。”  
大黄蜂的火种又提了起来。  
按照惯例，《铁堡之恋》是击倒投资的，他的广告理应由惊天雷和诈骗来拍摄，当初的合约里也写明了，惊天雷私下也做了很多准备工作。但是如果红蜘蛛点头，击倒也完全可以修改合约，那样惊天雷也无话可说。虽然觉得以惊天雷的个性大概不会对这种事计较，但是大黄蜂却替惊天雷觉得生气。  
红蜘蛛看了看大黄蜂，很快地说：“你要是不想让我休息，我就接着出去度假去。”  
这就是明确拒绝了。大黄蜂充满感激地对红蜘蛛点了点头。  
连着被拒绝，击倒也丝毫没有表现出任何不快来。他给红蜘蛛又倒上一杯典藏，看着他端起酒杯。“好吧，我也该想到的，我们的大明星从来都是洒脱随性，不会被任何TF束缚的。”  
“多谢夸奖。”红蜘蛛把酒杯送到嘴边。“这瓶典藏的味道不错。”  
大黄蜂也高兴地灌了自己几口果酒。  
“我家里还有几瓶其他年份的典藏，不知我能否有这个荣幸邀请你去我的私人别墅，一起品品？”  
红蜘蛛还没说话，击倒又说：“你今晚已经拒绝我两件事了，不会再拒绝我第三件事吧。”  
大黄蜂终于明白了，什么换角色，什么拍广告，根本都是为了邀请红蜘蛛外出的借口，击倒真正的目的就是这个。  
红蜘蛛显然也反应了过来。他不慌不忙地看了大黄蜂一眼说：“我很期待，不过今晚实在抱歉，我已经答应了大黄蜂，今晚带他去我家，我度假带了礼物给他。对吧Bee？”  
大黄蜂立刻配合地点头。  
击倒的光镜在红蜘蛛和大黄蜂之间转了几下，未几又恢复了笑容。“那我呢？你没给我带礼物吗？”  
“抱歉，我忘了。”红蜘蛛的表情就像在说‘是的没有你活该’。

离开餐厅好一段路了，大黄蜂看了看身后，小声地开口了：“走了这么远，击倒看不到了，红蜘蛛，我得回家去了。”  
红蜘蛛一把拉住他，继续向前走着。“你也看到了，击倒的心思很缜密，就算他看不到，只要他想，我周围就会遍布他的眼线。做戏做全套，帮人帮到底。Bee，今晚麻烦你一下，跟我回家去吧。”  
“可是……”惊天雷还在医院等着我过去呢。大黄蜂为难地想。  
“无论如何，等过了今晚再说。”

红蜘蛛的家离市中心很远，周围环境清幽。大黄蜂以前来过几次，有时是帮红蜘蛛拿东西，有时是帮他送东西。那个时候天火也在，红蜘蛛会像撒娇的女性TF一样搂住天火高大的机体，有时还会踮起脚尖偷偷亲他一下，而天火永远都是在淡淡地笑着，很宠溺地看着红蜘蛛，从来没见他生过气。每次来这里，大黄蜂都心疼自己的光学镜要被闪瞎了。这么般配的两个人，怎么突然就分手了呢？大黄蜂心里不由得叹了口气，对红蜘蛛也多了几分同情。  
内置邮箱里忽然叮咚一声。有邮件。  
大黄蜂打开一看，是惊天雷发来的信息。只有三个字。  
你在哪？  
想到是自己今晚要爽约了，大黄蜂感到特别不好意思。他编辑了一条言辞恳切的信息，告诉惊天雷说导演说戏特别仔细，今天可能要住在片场了，就不去医院看他了。明天拍摄完毕再去医院，请他一定要早点休息，保重身体。  
红蜘蛛瞄了一眼：“男朋友？”  
“什么？不不不，不是的……”大黄蜂急忙解释。  
“床伴？”红蜘蛛又问。  
“也不是。”大黄蜂哭笑不得。  
“哦。”红蜘蛛想了想。“莫非，你还没谈过恋爱？”  
大黄蜂尴尬地点了点头。  
红蜘蛛忽然大笑起来。“我听说你在片场和那位惊天雷先生对戏，可是你居然还没谈过恋爱，小处机，你怎么演出来的？”  
大黄蜂又想起来今天在片场时红蜘蛛熟练的表情和精妙的即兴台词。  
“那你拍感情戏都是靠自己的经验吗？”大黄蜂好奇地问。  
“也不完全是，至少在我没遇到天火之前，感情戏都是自己摸索的。”提到天火，红蜘蛛的语气忽然放柔缓，表情也变得十分放松。  
他心里还是有天火的吧。大黄蜂暗暗地想。  
“那你都是怎么摸索的？”  
“你想知道？”  
“是啊。惊天雷一点演戏经验都没有，和诈骗拍戏都要十几条才能过，我觉得他压力挺大的。拍戏这段时间他都瘦了，我想帮帮他，你教教我呗！”  
红蜘蛛想了想说：“好吧，比如就以今天的这场壁咚加强吻戏为例，我来给你讲讲，一个演员的自我修养。”

大黄蜂靠在墙边，背甲上的备胎紧紧地抵着墙壁。红蜘蛛双手撑在墙上，光镜里蓄满感情，显得深情脉脉。  
真不愧是红蜘蛛，他的光镜真好看。大黄蜂吞了一口电解液。  
红蜘蛛一只手挑起大黄蜂的下巴，倾身向前。“这个时候，你也应该配合地看着我，机位会在我们两个中间，应该是40度角效果会比较好，会拍到你的左脸和光镜。你的光镜里应该带点被我发现的恐慌，而且最好含着点清洗液。”  
大黄蜂使劲找这种感觉。  
红蜘蛛赞许地点头。“不错，比刚才有进步。接下来，我会很生气地捏你的下巴，你的清洗液分泌要增加，然后激起我的愤怒，我会强吻你。当然不是真的，拍的时候也会有借位。”  
大黄蜂点头。红蜘蛛慢慢低头，双唇渐渐靠近他的嘴唇。  
马上就要亲上了……  
“咚”的一声，红蜘蛛家的门被敲开了。惊天雷和闹翻天站在门口，俩人的发声器像锁死了一样。  
红蜘蛛捏着大黄蜂的下巴没有动。  
闹翻天最先反应过来。“我们敲门了，但是没人开。”他又补充了一句。“而且门没锁。”  
“TC？”大黄蜂忽然觉得他和红蜘蛛的姿势有点暧昧。“你怎么来了？”  
闹翻天被无视了。“我也来了啊蜂蜂！TC说你在片场说戏要很晚，担心你一个人回家不安全，非要拉着我去片场接你回家，可是那里的人说你跟红蜘蛛走了，我们就一路找过来。TC急得不行，拉着我飞到2.8马赫，我动力杆都在发颤呢！”  
“你们好。”红蜘蛛礼貌地和两个小飞机打招呼。  
惊天雷没理会，走过来一把拉住大黄蜂的手腕。“这就是你说的在片场说戏？你还要在这里过夜吗？”  
“TC你误会了，我们真的是在说戏。”  
闹翻天挤了过来。“可是蜂蜂，你们刚才都亲上了！”  
真是解释不清了。大黄蜂欲哭无清洗液。  
“惊天雷先生是吧？”红蜘蛛悠然地说。“你是不是管得有点太多了？”  
“哪有？”闹翻天急忙分辨。“蜂蜂是我们的朋友，TC关心朋友不是很正常嘛？”  
“那么请问，Bee跟这位惊天雷先生是恋人吗？”  
“呃，不是……”  
他居然叫大黄蜂叫Bee，而且看大黄蜂的表情，他对这个称呼感觉十分自然，他们以前就叫这么亲热吗？蓝色的小飞机面甲上越发不好看。  
“那么我再请问，Bee跟这位惊天雷先生是床伴吗？”  
“这个，也不是……”  
“既不是恋人也不是床伴，Bee在哪里过夜，跟谁过夜，跟他有关系吗？”  
“好像……没关系。”闹翻天不知不觉就被红蜘蛛带了进去。  
“所以，”红蜘蛛重新拉住大黄蜂的手。“今晚，Bee在这里和我过夜。”  
惊天雷的脸色立刻变得很难看。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“那我就不远送了。”红蜘蛛下了逐客令。  
闹翻天不知所措地看着惊天雷，似乎拿不定主意到底要不要走。  
大黄蜂走近惊天雷，想劝慰他两句，或者问问他伤口怎么样了，不管什么总得说两句。  
但是惊天雷猛地拽住他的手腕，牢牢地钳住，大黄蜂疼得差点叫出来。  
“放手。”红蜘蛛抓着大黄蜂的另一只手，沉声说道。  
“该放手的是你。”惊天雷死死地盯着红蜘蛛，丝毫不退让。  
闹翻天一时竟觉得自己有点多余。  
“你既不是Bee的恋人，又不是床伴，不觉得自己管得太宽了吗？”  
“我的确不是他恋人也不是床伴，因为我现在刚刚打算追他！”  
闹翻天的下巴掉了。  
大黄蜂吓傻了。  
红蜘蛛反倒笑起来。“你追他，也得问问他答应不答应吧。”  
于是三只小飞机一起盯着大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂干巴巴地笑了笑，手腕被两个人抓住，几道灼热的目光几乎烧穿了他的装甲。  
普神啊，我该说什么？惊天雷，谢谢你追我，但是我知道你是在跟红蜘蛛逢场作戏？或者，红蜘蛛，谢谢你邀请我过夜，但是我们两个不可能？再或者，闹翻天，求求你带我走吧……  
大黄蜂的处理器里一片混乱。  
救命的通讯器就是在这个时候响起的。大黄蜂急忙甩开惊天雷和红蜘蛛的手，小手颤抖着接通，他都快哭了。  
“大黄蜂，我把明天剧本的修改意见发给你了，你跟惊天雷沟通一下。”是导演的声音。  
“好。”  
“我在医院没看到他，通讯器也联系不上，你知道他在哪儿吗？”  
“他跟我在一起。”  
“你们在哪儿？”  
“我们在，呃，红蜘蛛家。”  
“啊？你们三个……”导演足足愣了几秒才接着说：“注意点啊，惊天雷的伤口还没好……”  
“导演你误会了，闹翻天也在。”大黄蜂急忙解释。  
“那就更得注意了！人多了更容易受伤！”导演一副“我懂”的语气。  
“不是的……”真的要哭了。  
“不过已经很晚了，蜂蜂，赶紧把惊天雷送回医院去吧，他得多休息。”导演很体贴地说。  
这句话总算让大黄蜂如遇大赦。  
“那个，红蜘蛛，今晚应该没事了，我先把TC送回医院去，你早点休息。”挂断通讯，大黄蜂终于能找借口离开这个尴尬的场面了。  
“让一个节能车送飞机？你在跟我开玩笑吗Bee？”红蜘蛛却丝毫没打算放过他。“而且，不是还有一架小飞机吗，让他送就行了！”  
大黄蜂急忙又说：“闹翻天的动力杆出毛病了，不能飞。”  
闹翻天疑惑地说：“蜂蜂，我动力杆没毛病啊谁说我不能飞……哎哟我脚好疼！”  
大黄蜂冷不丁踩了闹翻天一脚，然后若无其事地对红蜘蛛笑了笑。“你看，他脚疼。”  
红蜘蛛耸了耸肩：“OK，那我们改天再聊。”  
惊天雷立刻拉着大黄蜂就走。  
在他们走到门口的时候，红蜘蛛忽然又说：“哦对了Bee，和你对戏很愉快。你的吻戏比以前进步多了。”

因为惊天雷不肯回医院，大黄蜂只好带他和闹翻天一起回家。在一段诡异的沉默路程之后，他们终于回到了惊天雷的公寓里。惊天雷一路上阴沉着面甲，到了家之后几乎已经像一座小火山一样随时会喷发，闹翻天虽然不明所以，但也知道此时还是远离自己的兄弟为好，于是他迅速找借口溜走了。  
大黄蜂的想法和闹翻天是一样的。他不明白为什么惊天雷看起来十分不高兴，他更不明白为什么惊天雷一副要吃掉他的表情。想了几秒钟之后，他也决定找借口溜走。  
“TC，我去帮你准备一点能量块当夜宵。”小黄人贴着墙根准备蠕动。  
蓝色的小飞机一把拽住他，反手把他推到墙边。  
“TC？”大黄蜂看着比他高一头的惊天雷，对方光镜里弥漫起一片犀利。  
小飞机看起来相当恼火的样子。  
“TC你没事吧？是不是哪里不舒服？机翼上的伤还疼吗？是不是扯到伤口了？你先坐下，我帮你找点金属密封剂……”大黄蜂连珠炮地说着，一边伺机打算从惊天雷胳膊底下滑出去。  
惊天雷再也不耐烦了，他卡住大黄蜂的面甲，不容分说地吻了上去。  
惊天雷的吻技算不上高超，也许是拜他之前经验颇少所赐，但是炙热的温度已经透过薄薄的装甲外层散发了出来。金属软舌起初还有点生疏，像一股微弱的溪流一般慢慢地注入大黄蜂温热的口腔。他并没有遇到什么抵抗，或许是大黄蜂还在震惊中，或许是大黄蜂自己也很生疏，也或许，大黄蜂并不想要抵抗。总之，惊天雷的吻很快变得热烈起来，他圈住小黄人的臂膀，牢牢地把他抱在怀里。细小的溪流忽然变成了奔流入海的江河，变得波涛汹涌。他的嘴唇触碰着大黄蜂的双唇，手伸到背后抚摸小黄人线条流畅的顶灯，寻找着装甲缝隙下的线缆，拨弄着里面的传感器。他轻咬他的嘴唇，时而温柔噬舔，时而激烈吸吮，并且从发声器深处发出若有若无的呻吟。带电离子在他们的唇间流淌，湿润的舌尖急切地撩拨着不满足的渴望。  
他忽然想要这个小家伙。  
想要完完全全，彻彻底底地拥有他。  
不会被其他人打扰，不会被其他人抢走。  
不会吃醋，不会嫉妒，不会心有不甘。  
他的身体已经受不了挑拨开始微微发热，浑身涌起阵阵难以克制的冲动。  
大黄蜂的机体温度也在迅速攀升。在他反应过来的时候，惊天雷的手掌已经移到他的臀部装甲上，向腿部和胯部之间的缝隙挪动着。  
“不……”大黄蜂慌忙伸手去推，可是他甫一开口，只是给了惊天雷更加深入他唇齿的空隙。蓝色的小飞机更加热切地拥吻着他，浑身散发着可怕的热量。  
没法说话，大黄蜂只好拼命推着惊天雷，试图把他推开。可是无论是身高还是机型来说，他们的差距都太大了。大黄蜂的动作看起来更像是欲拒还迎，甚至还带着那么一点，半推半就的邀请。  
惊天雷从未有过这样的感觉。倒不是他几百万年的机生过到现在还是个小处机，而是以前多是逢场作戏或者床边过客，快餐一样的对接过程就像为了对接而对接。  
但是现在不一样。眼前的小黄人带给他的并不是那种拆掉对接面板来一发然后穿上挡板走人的发泄，而是一种单纯的想要和他在一起做一件事的欲望。火种里涌起的执念和愉悦感几乎淹没了他的全部理智，怀里抱着的仿佛就是他全部的渴望。  
他低下头，炙热的吻落在大黄蜂的下巴和脖颈上。湿热的舌尖舔舐过那里的线路，品尝管线和传感元件的美味，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
大黄蜂终于停下了推拒的动作。他试着把手掌放在惊天雷的减速板外侧，抚摸着光滑的金属层，电流顺着电线发出噼啪声，像高浓度的汽酒一样，点燃了两个机体里的火种。  
“TC啊清洗室的热水喷头怎么不出水了你帮我看看呗~~”闹翻天推门进来。  
“嗯……我能不能问一下你们在干嘛？”  
大黄蜂立刻推开惊天雷，从闹翻天身边逃开了。

清洗完回卧室的闹翻天没有开灯，所以也没发现充电床上还有个小黄人，在漆黑的卧室里，他差点把大黄蜂压死。  
“蜂蜂，你怎么在这儿？”吓死机了。  
“我怎么不能在这儿？”大黄蜂闷闷地说。  
“刚才……我是说，打扰到你们我很抱歉，我以为你和TC会接着把刚才的事做完……我连消音耳机都准备好了。”  
“真不敢相信，我居然……”大黄蜂把脑袋埋进枕头里。  
“怎么了蜂蜂？”  
“事情有点失控。”  
“谁？你和TC之间？”  
大黄蜂没有说话。  
“蜂蜂，我真搞不懂你们两个。你们到底在干吗？谈恋爱，还是想约个床伴？”  
被闹翻天直白的问话搞到面甲发红，不过好在是黑夜，他看不到自己的表情。大黄蜂埋着脑袋想。  
“我来打个比方。假设我就是你，TC就是一盘能量块……”  
大黄蜂噗嗤一声笑了出来。“闹翻天你这是什么比喻？”  
“别在意细节嘛！你看，现在我想吃这盘能量块，但是我不知道它的口味是不是合我胃口，我喜欢吃铁苹果味的，但是讨厌薄荷酱味的。于是我很犹豫，到底吃还是不吃呢？蜂蜂你说！”  
“我不知道。”  
“当然是吃一口了！不吃的话，怎么知道它是什么味的？如果不喜欢，吐掉就是了！但是如果不尝一下，可能就会错过自己最喜欢的口味。”  
“所以你是说？”  
“TC从小就是个死傲娇，我太了解他了。今晚能把你那样就说明他对你肯定有意思了！如果你不讨厌他这盘能量块，不如吃一块试试看？”  
闹·情感专家·翻·百万年单身狗·天。

惊天雷今天特意提前来到了片场。他出门的时候，闹翻天和大黄蜂的卧室还关着门。经历了昨晚的事，他暂时不知道该以什么样的心情面对大黄蜂。机翼上的伤虽然还没有完全康复，不过已经可以投入拍摄了，他希望把自己埋头于工作中，好忘掉让他烦恼的事情。  
惊天雷一边看剧本，一边在心里想象着拍摄的镜头，今天的戏份几乎都是他和诈骗的亲密戏。但是没一会儿，他就开始模拟自己和大黄蜂的镜头了。神游天外的他连导演什么时候来了都没发现。  
“很用功啊，TC！”罗迪姆斯导演笑眯眯地和他打招呼。  
惊天雷也拉回了心思，微微欠身对导演问了好。  
“伤口怎么样了？”  
“好多了，远镜头没关系。近景的话也可以用密封剂遮盖一下。”  
“那就好。”导演满意地点点头，忽然又想到了什么。“我说TC啊，你平时的私人生活我可以不管，但是你得记住，我们签的合同里有一条，在电视剧拍摄完成和宣传期间，你可不能谈恋爱。”  
好像合同里是有这么一条。当时惊天雷并没有在意。

大黄蜂来的时候，剧组的准备工作已经差不多了。化妆人员正在给诈骗上妆，惊天雷已经做好准备，拿着台词默默背着。  
“TC，我有话跟你说。”大黄蜂堵住了要去试光的惊天雷。  
“什么？”惊天雷并没有太多的表情。  
“我想，如果你不讨厌的话，我们可以试一试……”大黄蜂的声音越来越小。  
“试什么？”  
“我不讨厌你抱我或是亲我，我们可以先从普通情侣做起……”大黄蜂鼓起勇气说。  
“对不起，我想你可能误会了。”猩红色的光学镜扫了小黄人一眼。“我并不打算和你谈恋爱。”  
“什么？可，可是你昨晚……！”大黄蜂抬起头，结结巴巴地说。  
“昨晚是为了把你从红蜘蛛家里带走，做戏做全套。抱歉，我可能太投入了点。但是希望你不要误会。”  
大黄蜂瞪大了光镜，他难以置信地看着惊天雷，嘴唇因为哆嗦而无法发出声音，小小的机体不停地颤抖着，清洗液几乎都要流出来了。  
拜托，别这个样子！惊天雷狠狠心，准备对大黄蜂视而不见，要从他身边走过去。  
一个充满磁性的声音在他背后响起。  
“早上好，小蜜蜂。”  
这真是惊天雷最不想听到的声音。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
惊天雷立刻改变了主意。他把大黄蜂一把拉到自己身后，警惕地看着红蜘蛛：“你怎么来了？”  
红蜘蛛歪头向他背后的小黄人笑了笑，才看向惊天雷：“罗迪姆斯导演请我来做拍摄顾问。”  
惊天雷把大黄蜂往自己背后又护了护。“那你就好好当你的顾问，离我的助理远点！”  
红蜘蛛摇摇头：“这可有点难办，因为我刚刚征得导演的同意，让他做我的助理。”

“我不同意！大黄蜂一直做我的助理，突然换掉他，我的工作没法进行！”拍摄间隙，惊天雷直接去找导演了。  
“大黄蜂以前就跟着红蜘蛛做助理，他们合作得很好。而且，大黄蜂自己已经同意了。”导演解释说。  
“什么？他自己同意的？”惊天雷真正体会到了搬起石头砸自己的脚是什么感觉。  
“别担心，在为你找到新的助理之前，声波会负责你的一应事务。而且，闹翻天也可以来帮忙。”导演十分善解人意。

“TC他失恋了。”闹翻天抱着惊天雷的涂料箱，对旁边的轰隆隆说。他们刚才因为一包能量零食已经成为最要好的朋友没有之一。  
“你怎么知道？”轰隆隆从闹翻天手上接过能量碎块塞进嘴里。  
“我看得出来他喜欢小黄人，可是小黄人被红蜘蛛抢走了。”  
“红蜘蛛？就是那个当年突然宣布和天火结成火种伴侣，导致第二天要发布的所有娱乐头条都连夜改版，公司股价震荡下跌，声波费了好大力气才平息的任性大明星？”  
“没错。听说他跟天火分手了。”  
“红蜘蛛可是情场老手，惊天雷比不过他的。小黄人落到他手里，那还不就像一盘美味的能量碎，就等着被吃干抹净吗？”  
“所以我得帮他！”闹翻天用力拍了一下轰隆隆的大腿。  
“你可真是个好兄弟。”小迷你差点从凳子上被拍下来。

“我不会。”惊天雷为难地看着闹翻天给他的“剧本”。  
“这有什么不会的！亏你还是个写爱情小说的作家！”闹翻天把数据板戳到惊天雷面甲上。“一共就这么几句话，赶紧给我背下来！”  
“可是……”蓝色的小飞机满脸别扭。  
“怎么？紧张？我明白了，你毕竟是第一次追别人。这样吧，现在是拍摄间隙，我来和你练习一下，你就把我当成大黄蜂，假设你想把我拐上床，来对我说点甜蜜的话。”  
惊天雷满头黑线。“闹仔，我不想把大黄蜂拐上床……”  
闹翻天气得捶了自己兄弟一拳。“谈恋爱不拐上床你干嘛？别跟我说你想的是拉拉小手亲亲脸就完了！你看看红蜘蛛！”闹翻天扳着惊天雷的头雕让他扭头看向摄影棚另一边，红蜘蛛正在和大黄蜂说着什么，时不时哈哈大笑。  
惊天雷的面甲越发不好看。  
“现在，想把我拐上床了吗？”闹翻天又问了一遍。  
“好吧，开始吧。”惊天雷终于答应。  
“大黄蜂，今晚你有时间吗？我在莱比热餐厅定了位置，那里的铁薄荷酱非常不错……”惊天雷干巴巴地念着数据板上的“台词”。  
“停停停！TC你带点感情行吗？你这样连我都没法打动！”  
“我是在照着你的台词念。”  
“我的台词只是参考，你要自由发挥，自由发挥懂吗？拿出你写爱情小说的精神来！歌颂美丽的爱情！”  
“大黄蜂，今晚你有时间吗？我知道有一家铁薄荷酱……”惊天雷重新组织了一下邀请词。  
“不对！”闹翻天摇头。“称呼就很见外，你可以用点更亲热的，比如，‘我亲爱的小蜜蜂’之类的……”  
“我亲爱的小蜜蜂，今晚你有时间吗？我知道有一家……”  
“不对！邀请也太没有诚意了！而且选择性问句，他就有百分之五十的可能会拒绝你！你应该说，‘今晚月色是如此的美丽，我想只有和你共度才不会浪费这如斯美景’，这样他就很难拒绝你了！”  
“我亲爱的小蜜蜂，今晚月色是如此的美丽，我想只有和你共度才不会浪费这如斯美景。我知道有一家铁薄荷酱……”  
“TC，你能不能别张口铁薄荷酱闭口铁薄荷酱！……”  
在闹翻天勤勤恳恳的教导下，惊天雷终于搞定了台词。  
“接下来我们来练动作和表情。TC，把手搭到我肩上。”闹翻天指挥着说。  
惊天雷照着做了。  
“在你说到‘我亲爱的小蜜蜂’的时候，要俯视一点看我，光镜里要带上含情脉脉的表情。说到‘如此美丽’的时候，可以摸摸我头雕，说到‘共度’的时候，最好低头，贴近我音频接收器，让我以为你要亲我了效果会更好……”闹翻天絮絮叨叨地教着惊天雷。  
而惊天雷的视线却越过了闹翻天，看向红蜘蛛那边。红色的小飞机正在向小黄人展示自己出去度假时拍的照片，两个人时不时相视一笑，偶尔还低头窃窃私语。  
惊天雷的不专心被闹翻天注意到了。他回头很快就发现了自己兄弟走神的原因。  
“TC，想不想知道小黄人对你的心意？”闹翻天在一瞬间处理器里涌出一个念头。  
“嗯？”惊天雷丝毫没注意自己兄弟嘴角露出的恶魔般的笑容。  
紫黑色的小飞机用力抱住他，在他的嘴唇上，吧唧，重重亲了一口。  
别说大黄蜂了，连红蜘蛛都愣住了。  
罗迪姆斯导演眯缝着光镜，忽然兴奋地说：“不如后面镜头加点兄弟禁断爱，声波你说怎么样？”  
声波一把捂住探出脑袋的轰隆隆和迷乱，手疾眼快地把他们按回磁带舱里。  
“不行。”

邀请大黄蜂一起吃饭还算顺利。虽然惊天雷硬着头皮念出了那些闹翻天强迫他背下来的肉麻的台词，但是大黄蜂好歹还是很给面子。  
“为什么今天想请我吃饭？”大黄蜂一边看着菜单一边问，乖乖，这里的菜都好贵。  
“向你解释一下今天的误会。”惊天雷处理器一抽。  
“误会？你是说闹翻天亲了你？跟我有什么关系？”大黄蜂奇怪地看了惊天雷一眼。如果他没记错的话，今天早上这个家伙亲口说不想和他谈恋爱。  
“跟你没关系？你不在乎？”惊天雷的声音提高了一个八度。  
内线里忽然传来闹翻天的声音。“TC，你不能这样说，这样会吓到蜂蜂的！”  
这家伙刚才来之前就说要躲着偷偷观察，顺便给惊天雷支招。现在不知道他正蹲在哪张桌子下面呢。  
闹翻天还在继续：“我说一句，你就跟着说一句，听见没。”  
惊天雷点点头，忽然又想到闹翻天可能看不到他，又摇摇头，又点点头。  
大黄蜂奇怪地看着惊天雷。  
“我想我不能再忽视自己的心意了，有些话，我一定要告诉你。”闹翻天在内线里说。  
“我想我不能再忽视自己的心意了，有些话，我一定要告诉你。”惊天雷接着重复了一遍。  
“蜂蜂，见到你的第一眼起，你美丽的笑容就深深地刻在了我的火种里。”  
“蜂蜂，见到你的第一眼起，你美丽的笑容就深深地刻在了我的火种里。”  
“你那么可爱，笑容明亮，你的光镜就像黎明高地上的星辰，我仰望着它，触手可得，却要穷尽一生去追求。可是是你，所以，我心甘情愿。”  
“你那么可爱，笑容明亮，你的光镜就像黎明高地上的星辰，我仰望着它，触手可得，却要穷尽一生去追求。可是是你，所以，我心甘情愿。”  
“蜂蜂，我喜欢你，我想跟你上床。”  
“蜂蜂，我喜欢你，我想……”惊天雷忽然刹住车。  
大黄蜂疑惑地看着他。  
惊天雷在内线里斥责自己的兄弟。“你在干什么？我差点说错话！”  
“嘿嘿，你难道不想跟他上床吗？”  
“想……不是，不想……也不是……这不是现在该讨论的问题吧！”  
“TC啊，再不直球一点你的小黄人就要被红蜘蛛抢走了。”  
“那也不能这么说！我又不是输出管长在处理器上！就算我想把大黄蜂按在床上狠狠地艹哭他也不能直接说出来吧！”  
周围忽然有其他顾客看过来，有的还指指点点。惊天雷疑惑地望着他们，又看了看大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂颇为尴尬地指了指他的通讯器。  
“你内线耳机，漏音了。”

接下来的气氛十分诡异。大黄蜂不再说话，专心吃着能量甜饼，惊天雷也不敢抬头，只能和自己的盘子奋斗着。  
周围安静到惊天雷一度想立刻逃离。可是今晚是他邀请了大黄蜂，总不能自己先走。  
好在大黄蜂没再主动和他说话。也可能他根本不想理我了。惊天雷懊恼地想。  
尴尬的一顿饭终于结束了。  
因为大黄蜂已经成为红蜘蛛的助理，所以他搬出了惊天雷的公寓，先住到了公司的一间空房间里。惊天雷提出送他回公司，大黄蜂答应了。两个机谁也没变形，在路上默默地走着。  
最后大黄蜂先开口了。他说了“耳机漏音”之后的第一句话。  
“我到了。”大黄蜂伸手推开门。  
“嗯。”惊天雷点点头。  
“我要进去了。”   
“嗯。”惊天雷再次点点头。  
“谢谢你送我回来。”大黄蜂委婉地暗示惊天雷可以走了。  
“嗯。啊？哦，不客气。”惊天雷站在原地不动。  
于是大黄蜂也不好关上门。僵持了几秒钟之后，大黄蜂终于说：“你要不要进来喝点什么？”

房间不大，但是很整洁。大黄蜂不喜欢堆放太多东西。  
“抱歉我刚搬来，这里还没什么准备。”大黄蜂看着空空的冰箱，十分抱歉地对惊天雷说。  
“不，大黄蜂。过来，我有话想对你说。”  
“说什么？闹翻天跟我说了，他亲你是开玩笑的。而且，这也不关我的事，你不用对我解释。”  
惊天雷的心里莫名焦灼起来。  
“今天早上的事，我很抱歉。我并非故意对你冷淡，但是之前签了协议，在拍摄期间我不能和任何人有感情瓜葛，否则会影响收视率。”  
解释清，解释清就好了。一切就会好起来。他喜欢你，自然会理解你。  
但是大黄蜂并没有像惊天雷想象中那样，出现什么欢欣雀跃的表情。  
“不想谈恋爱就不理我，想谈恋爱又告诉我这些。我是什么？伸手即来，挥之即去？”  
“我，我很抱歉，大黄蜂。真的。”  
“没什么好抱歉的。太晚了，我想休息了。”大黄蜂打开门，这逐客令实在太明显了。  
惊天雷站起身，默默地走到门口。  
大黄蜂再次伸开手掌指向门外。  
蓝色的小飞机忽然打开自己的通讯器，在上面迅速按了几下。  
那头传来罗迪姆斯导演的声音。“惊天雷，这么晚了有事吗？”  
“导演，我很抱歉，但是请允许我辞去主演的角色。”  
“什么？”那头的声音陡然提高了三个八度。“你知道自己在说什么吗？半路辞演？你会赔得倾家荡产的！”  
“无所谓了。后续的事情您可以委托律师联系我。”  
“等等！你怎么突然要辞演？年轻人，做事不要冲动啊！”  
“我恋爱了。我爱上了一个小家伙。”  
惊天雷啪的一声挂断了通讯。  
大黄蜂还没从震惊中反应过来就被惊天雷推到墙边。飞行者良好的身体优势在这个时候发挥得淋漓尽致，他被圈在惊天雷的双臂之间，后背紧紧地抵住墙。惊天雷牢牢地锁住他所有的行动，居高临下地俯视自己的猎物。  
“大黄蜂，你是我想要去认真喜欢的TF，第一个，也是唯一一个。”  
点点暖意泛上惊天雷的光学镜头。他们的距离如此近，近到他可以清楚地看到大黄蜂蓝色的光学镜头下面的传感装置，近到他可以清楚地看到那片水色中裹着的自己的身影，浅浅的蓝和深深的蓝渐渐相交，融为一体。  
惊天雷轻柔地撬开大黄蜂紧抿的唇线，湿热的舌尖游走在大黄蜂的牙齿间。他耐心而细致地舔舐着大黄蜂口腔里的每一个节点，柔和又不容拒绝地宣示着自己的主动权。灵巧的金属舌仿佛有生命一般，带着离子能量滑入他的舌尖，温热的电火花在惊天雷的线路间流淌，传递给身下这个微微颤抖的机体。  
“不，惊天雷，别这样……”大黄蜂在惊天雷放开他的间隙沉重地喘着粗气，他试图后退，但是惊天雷并没有打算就这么放开他。他用身体前倾继续压制着大黄蜂，旖旎的热吻落在大黄蜂的颈间，光滑的金属涂层在飞行者的唇下无助地抖动着，他甚至听到了大黄蜂下面隐藏的发声器里涌动的呻吟声。  
他想要更多。惊天雷不想再等下去了。他想要更多，想要眼前这个小家伙的全部。他一秒钟也不能再等下去了。  
门忽然被撞开了。紫黑色的小飞机飞得气喘吁吁，看起来由于高速飞行他的二极管都要颠掉了。还没推开门的时候闹翻天就开始大喊了起来：  
“TC，刚才导演说你要辞演，到底怎么回事！……呃，我又打扰到你们了？”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
“我真的很抱歉，TC！我保证下次一定不会这样了！”闹翻天真心忏悔就差痛哭流涕跪在地上来一句‘TC你看我跪的姿势标准么’。  
“没有下次了。”惊天雷不想说话。  
“是的是的，不会有下次了！等等，你说什么下次？”  
“大黄蜂不会回来的。”  
“为什么？”  
“在我向他表明心意之后，他也没有给我一个明确的回复。”惊天雷的机翼抽动了一下，盖住了他的表情。“我想，他不会喜欢我了。”

在片场大黄蜂依旧和红蜘蛛在一起。  
“Bee，想什么呢？”红蜘蛛发现大黄蜂心不在焉。  
“啊？没什么没什么。”大黄蜂急忙收回心思。  
顺着大黄蜂刚才的视线，红蜘蛛看到惊天雷正在影棚一角，独自一人发呆。  
“没什么就好。”红蜘蛛扬起脖颈。“帮我把这里的涂漆补一下。”

今天的拍摄完成之后，惊天雷被导演叫住了。他今天的状态不怎么好，和诈骗的对手戏拍了好几条都不过，诈骗站得脚都酸了。  
“第5场第3个镜头，你站位错了，会挡住摄像机角度的。”  
“嗯。”  
“第8场应该是亲密地搂住诈骗，你那一肩膀差点把他戳哭了。”  
“嗯。”  
“对视戏的时候应该他哭，怎么反倒你看着要哭起来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“惊天雷，你到底有没有在听我说话？”  
“嗯。”  
罗迪姆斯导演叹了口气，坐在惊天雷旁边。“关于你辞演的原因，我不想打听，也不想知道。辞演会给剧组带来多大的损失我想不用我说你也知道。且不说你要面临的赔偿，所有你的镜头必须全部重拍，剧本要根据演员特点重新改写，诈骗他会受到非常大的影响，大家这几个周期以来付出的努力会全部白费，所有的宣传发行都要重做，每周早早守在电视前等着看剧的观众们只能面对白屏。”  
他自然而然地拍了拍惊天雷的肩膀。“年轻人，做事情，该冲动的时候冲动，不该冲动的时候不要冲动。你明白吗？”  
惊天雷终于抬起了头。“导演，您贵庚啊？”

大黄蜂坐在餐厅里，感觉自己浑身不自在。今天红蜘蛛说要请他吃饭，他其实并不太想来，但是红蜘蛛硬拉着他来了铁堡最高档的餐厅，而且还包下了整个餐厅，所以他们现在坐在空无一人的大厅里，旁边有流畅的钢琴声传来。  
大黄蜂从来没来过这里。以前跟过红蜘蛛一段时间，但是这样高档的餐厅，他想都不敢想。  
“怎么了，你挡板下面有锈虫吗？”红蜘蛛开玩笑地说。  
“从来没来过这里，不太习惯。”大黄蜂不好意思地挠了挠头上的小角。  
“人生就要尝试不同的东西才更有意义，对吧？”红蜘蛛给大黄蜂倒上一杯典藏。  
大黄蜂急忙推脱。他记得这种酒超级贵。属于那种把他全身零件拆个精光卖掉也换不来一瓶的贵。  
“我记得你成年了。”红蜘蛛抬头笑笑，熟练地倾斜瓶身。  
“啊，是啊。”好吧，那就尝一下吧，好像还没怎么喝过酒呢。哦不对，喝过，不久前击倒举办的慈善晚会上，他为了替惊天雷挡酒，硬是拿着瓶子干倒了击倒。不过后来好像完全断片了，隐约记得自己和惊天雷跳舞一起摔到了地上，然后还被他搂着睡了一晚。  
想到这里，大黄蜂的面甲上忽然泛起了可疑的红色。  
红蜘蛛只扫了一眼，就漫不经心地接着说：“说到成年，Bee，我记得你的年龄比我小一点对吧。”  
“对。”  
“谈过恋爱吗？”  
“？？？没有啊……”  
“这个年纪，谈恋爱完全可以。”红蜘蛛好整以暇地看着大黄蜂。“我怎么样？”  
“咣当！”大黄蜂手里的叉子掉在了地上。  
红蜘蛛没在意，招呼侍者过来收拾，重新换了刀叉。  
“所以，我怎么样？”  
大黄蜂手里握着叉子，像要英勇就义一般挡在自己面前，结结巴巴地说：“不不不红蜘蛛，我们两个差的太多。你是别人眼中的万机迷，大明星，我只是个普通的小人物，我承担不起这个玩笑，我我我……”  
红蜘蛛握住那把叉子，也握住了大黄蜂的手。“如果这不是玩笑呢？”  
大黄蜂手里的叉子像跳舞似的戳着盘子，发出清脆的撞击声。“不行，红蜘蛛，这不行，这真的不行，不行……”  
他什么也不会说了，只会重复这两个字。  
红蜘蛛愣了一下。“为什么？你有喜欢的TF？”  
大黄蜂几乎就要脱口而出那个字了。但是看着红蜘蛛和他相似的机型，那几乎一模一样的头雕和面甲，他一个字也说不出来。  
“那就好办了。”红蜘蛛放开大黄蜂的手，轻松地靠回椅背里。“我们两个都是单身，有什么不可以呢？”  
“我，我很抱歉，红蜘蛛。这个消息对我太突然了，我需要时间去想想……但是，不，就算我想了我的答复依然还是不行。我很抱歉，但是真的不行。”  
“哦，让我来猜猜。你有喜欢的TF，但是还没和他互通心意是吗？是谁？惊天雷？”  
猛然听到那个停留在火种上的名字，大黄蜂的机体忽然一颤。他不安地在桌子下面绞着手指。  
“你喜欢那个蓝色的小飞机？拜托，他有什么好的？就算他全身的涂装还算可以，机翼也还不赖，也或许现在因为罗迪姆斯导演的剧，他稍稍有了那么一丁点的知名度。但是他比起我，能有什么胜出之处？更何况，你应该明白，惊天雷是为了什么才能获得现在的名声？”  
大黄蜂当然明白。  
原本只是想安安静静当个作家的惊天雷，在推开罗迪姆斯导演房门的那一刻，他的人生轨迹就被改变了。  
不，或许，在他走进那家超市的时候，他的人生轨迹就已经注定要跟这个小黄人纠缠不清。  
仿佛有什么东西敲在火种上，极为轻微，极为隐秘，但却锲而不舍，一下一下，轻叩着他的回忆。不是充满了电板光纤的记忆扇区，而是更为镌骨镂心的，被刻在火种上的，最清晰的面容。  
“说到底，惊天雷不过是我的一个模仿者，一个替代品，我不在，所以他有了那么一点点机会。只要我愿意，他随时就得消失。因为，他毕竟不是我。”红蜘蛛嘴角噙着笑，晃动着酒杯，动作缓慢而优雅。  
“没错，惊天雷他不是你。”大黄蜂低下头，凝视着自己的手指。似乎那里还带着昨晚被惊天雷握过的温度。“他从来没有想要成为一个大明星，他也从来不想成为任何人的替代品和模仿者。你知道他是为了补救你临时任性留下的烂摊子才接了这个剧，可你不知道他挽救了孤立无援一事无成的我。你知道他因为长得像你才获得了这个角色，可你不知道他在面对我的时候和你有多少不同。你知道他天资没你高，能力没你强，可你不知道他在家里一遍遍推敲剧本，多少个夜晚在卧室里不厌其烦地自己练习走位。你当然不知道，你什么都不知道。可是我，我全都知道。”  
“惊天雷从来不需要模仿任何人，他也不屑于成为谁的替代品，因为他对我来说是独一无二的。”  
“所以，”红蜘蛛把双手支在下巴处，优雅地微笑着。“你喜欢他？”  
“我喜欢他！我当然喜欢他！”大黄蜂几乎是吼了出来。但是红蜘蛛对他过高的音量并没有表现什么稀奇。  
“可是据我所知，他对你表白之后，你并没有回复他。”  
“我只是不能容忍他一而再再而三的后退。我很早很早就喜欢他了，可是他却不肯前进一步！我曾经暗示过他，我希望得到他的回应，可是他从来没有把那放在心上！我曾经，我曾经那么尽力地想要接近他，可是我得不到回应，我连一句肯定的话都听不到。后来我告诉自己，哦是的，他一定不喜欢你，放弃吧大黄蜂。我甚至想过再找一个和他一模一样的小飞机去谈恋爱，看看他的反应……我知道这很蠢，我也做不出来。可是他呢？在我一步步前进的时候，他却一步步后退！甚至在我终于鼓足勇气对他说，‘我们可以试着相处一下’的时候，却还是被他拒绝了！我知道，他有合约限制，我也不打算再纠缠，可是昨天，昨天晚上，就在我的房间，他忽然又抱住我，是的，‘又’抱住我，和以前一样，他只有行动，却从来不肯在语言上给我一点信心。我受够了！”  
大黄蜂一口气把所有的话都说了出来，直到他看到对面的红蜘蛛歪着头，以一种十分魅惑的微笑在看着他。  
“抱歉，我跟你说太多了，这跟你一点关系也没有。我们还是点菜吧，我饿了。”  
红蜘蛛微微翘起唇角。“我也很想让你吃点晚饭再走。不过某人可能等不及了。”  
大黄蜂诧异地从菜单里抬起头。“你说谁？”  
红蜘蛛冲旁边的角落处喊了一声。“你都听到了，这些话平时可不容易听小蜜蜂说出来。高兴了吧？”  
大黄蜂疑惑地扭头看向身后。  
在黑暗的角落里坐着的，刚才在弹奏钢琴的那个模糊的背影，正缓缓地站起来，走到他面前。  
蓝色的机翼像主恒星下舒展的水晶花片，嵌着晶莹剔透的光芒。银色的面甲上，那双猩红的光学镜头因为一些原因而显得充满暖意。  
“你……TC？”大黄蜂被震惊得说不出话来。他忽然意识到自己刚才都说了什么。  
惊天雷握住大黄蜂的手，手心上传来光滑的触感。“大黄蜂，我没想到……”  
大黄蜂忽然反应过来。“好玩吗？这样捉弄我，好玩吗？串通红蜘蛛——”他伸手指着红白色的小飞机，看也不看地吼着，“你们俩什么时候搞到一起去的？想这样的馊主意，就为了看我的笑话？！”  
红蜘蛛像完全没听到大黄蜂的控诉一样，他悠闲地给自己又倒了一杯，透过灯光晃动酒杯，看着里面的血色。  
“不是，大黄蜂，我从来没有想戏弄你！”惊天雷急忙解释。“我只是不确定你的想法。虽然我写了很多小说，可是你知道，对于感情方面，我一向迟钝到让闹翻天足以数落我三个大周期。我不知道你对我是怎么想的，所以我不敢贸然打扰你。”  
“那你完全可以把我按在墙上大声问我啊！”大黄蜂伸手推了惊天雷的座舱一把，顺手把自己刚擦得清洗液和鼻涕抹在上面。“你为什么要串通这个家伙一起！”他再次指着红蜘蛛。  
“这个家伙”正自在地喝着典藏。特别贵的典藏。把大黄蜂全身零件拆个精光卖了也换不来一瓶的典藏。  
“我以为你和他共事过，这样的方法能让你放下心里的戒备，我以为你和他的关系足以亲密到这种地步。”惊天雷试图解释自己的动机。  
“我跟他什么亲密关系！我跟他什么关系也没有！我喜欢的是你又不是他！”  
红蜘蛛终于忍不住了。他清了清发声器说：“我觉得，你们不该在我请客的餐厅还这样把我这个好人的角色说得跟没人要一样可怜。”  
大黄蜂终于平静了下来，他不再说话，咬着下唇盯着地板。  
惊天雷拉住他说：“大黄蜂，我们回家吧。”  
大黄蜂死命扒拉惊天雷的手。  
惊天雷拉着不放大黄蜂的手。  
他挣脱了两下，没挣开飞行者的手。最终小黄人还是放弃了，他轻轻地哼了一声。  
在大黄蜂低头的瞬间惊天雷好像看到了那双湛蓝色的光镜里有一闪而过的笑意和得意。  
这是一个最幸福的牵手。惊天雷想。比闹翻天今天内线发给他的R180万小说都幸福。

在他们转身走出很远的时候，红蜘蛛拿起自己的酒杯，轻轻碰了碰对面那个倒了酒却一口没喝的酒杯。他耸了耸肩，对空荡荡的椅子说。  
“真可惜，我还以为我的魅力无人可挡呢。”


	13. Chapter 13

【后记】  
闹翻天在片场悄悄把两大包薯片塞给轰隆隆。小磁带看到之后光镜都亮了。  
“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。说吧，你想让我干什么？”轰隆隆嘴里塞着薯片，含混不清地说。  
“其实也不是什么大事，你家声波爸爸不是比较厉害吗，他有没有靠谱的房产中介，给我介绍一个呗？”

诈骗去往医院的路上接到了闹翻天的通讯。  
“诈骗，说好了一起玩塞伯坦航线，你怎么还不过来，一会儿组队开始了！”  
“忘记跟你说了，今天我得去趟医院，明天再去拜访你新家！”  
“去医院？你哪儿又漏油了？”  
“你才漏油！你全家都漏油！我是去换一副光学镜，原来的这副已经快坏了。”  
“好好的光学镜怎么会坏？”  
“你还说！问你兄弟去！”

罗迪姆斯导演看着市场收视份额报告，嘴角的笑意怎么也掩盖不住。  
“《铁堡之恋》市场收视占有率第一，远超第二名23个百分点。啧啧啧，大导演，你的辉煌记录里又要添上一笔了。”击倒戴着墨镜躺在旁边的太阳椅上，安闲地喝着小精灵饮料。  
“你也不错啊，大老板，作为铁堡之恋的赞助商，你这次可是赚得盆满钵满了吧？”导演放下报告，拿起手边的饮料，也躺到太阳椅上，招呼刚从医院出来的轮轴给他擦防晒霜。  
“哈哈，那也是多亏了你和声波的运作，拍剧期间一个接一个的新闻爆料，才让这个剧的关注度直线上升。说真的，你们两个真是绝配。”  
“绝配，否定。声波和罗迪姆斯，并无瓜葛。击倒的言论，毫无根据，立即停止。”在一边陪着轰隆隆和迷乱玩沙子的声波不满地说。两个小磁带也示威地举起满是沙子的铲子。  
“安啦安啦，击倒只是开个玩笑。不过话说回来击倒，你赚了那么多，还只请我们喝饮料，是不是太小气了？”轮轴刚给他擦完了防晒霜，这回又给他捶起了背，罗迪姆斯导演十分舒服地趴在阳伞下。  
“哈哈，放心，今天晚上我都安排好了。不过红蜘蛛真的不来了？”  
“他跟天火不知道又跑哪儿度假去了，不可能来了。”  
“我听说他们不是分手了吗？”  
“这个嘛，谁知道呢？声波，你知道吗？”  
声波摇摇头。“声波，不是八卦电台。”

——小红，我回来了。  
——你谁啊，我不认识你。  
——小红，是我错了，不该丢下你去看科技展。不过你这一生气就闹分手的小游戏能不能改一改？  
——好你个大白鹅，还敢说我？走走走，我再也不想见你了。  
——那好吧，小红，再见。  
——喂等等啊！我让你走你就走？  
——不，我准备用飞的。  
——你！大白鹅你给我进来，我要打你一顿出气！

大黄蜂躺在沙发上，大声念着数据板上的新闻标题。  
【影视界新星惊天雷宣布隐退！发布会上右手戴有戒指疑似隐婚？】  
“TC，这个报道一出来，那些少女们的火种可都要碎了吧！”  
惊天雷正在储藏室准备大黄蜂爱吃的能量晚餐。  
“这不正是你希望的么，小家伙？”  
“所以那天忽然让我买戒指送你当礼物是故意的吧！”大黄蜂扭着头冲储藏室里喊。“你这个狡猾的家伙，我好不容易攒够了私房钱想买红蜘蛛的演唱会门票，还有闹翻天要和我一起组队的游戏卡带，你就是故意的吧！你这个狡猾的涡轮狐狸……”  
惊天雷忽然出现在沙发上方。他表情看起来不怎么愉快，光镜里却含着笑意。  
小黄人没说完的话淹没小飞机粗暴又带着甜味的吻里。

“你别想去看红蜘蛛的演唱会，也别想和闹翻天一起打游戏。你哪儿也别想去。”  
“你简直是个控制狂。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”


End file.
